The Sex Games
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: In a world where money and property have no value, there are two things that have become more sought after than gold, more cherished than diamonds, and there are very few people left who are blessed with them... Totally AU, M for language and content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: First came the Hunger Games, now it's the turn of the Sex Games...**

_In a world where money and property have no value, there are two things that have become more sought after than gold, more cherished than diamonds, and there are very few people left who are blessed with them. The elite wish to posses these commodities and the only way they can do so, is vicariously via the masses. The only way the masses can progress to the elite is to drag themselves from the depths of drudgery by getting a college education. Unfortunately, a college education cannot be bought, it can only be earned and the only way to do that is by taking part in The Sex Games.  
_  
_Contestants and their partners have to perform certain sexual tasks that have been nominated by the elite and broadcast live to the nation. Each task is worth a different amount of points and points are amassed to exchange for semesters at any college of the qualifying contestant's choice. Quinn has chosen Yale and Puck is going to help her to get there, any way he can._

"Isn't there any other way?" Rachel asked, desperately worried for her friend. How had Quinn agreed to this? Why had she? "Quinn, please, you can't do this," she begged.

"I have to Rachel," Quinn replied sadly. "It's the only way," she added and took a deep breath to calm herself. "I've had the tests, I've already been accepted," she announced, "and under the terms and conditions, I'm not allowed to back out now that I've signed the pre-contract contract."

"Wh-who are you doing it with?" Rachel asked and gulped down a bubble of nausea. "Please don't say Finn, please don't say Finn," she begged silently.

"Puck. Puck has offered his services, he passed the tests too," Quinn answered and blushed wildly. "Oh God, can she tell, can she see?" she thought to herself. "Will they all know? Will they all know that I was praying it would be Puck?"

"Noah Puckerman?" Rachel choked out, shocked, amazed. "But-but, why?"

"The deal is that he gets to come to New Haven with me," Quinn explained, "he gets out of Lima too," she said with a shrug. It was a deal that Quinn had been willing to make. More than willing.

* * *

"You cannot be serious," Finn Hudson exclaimed to his best friend, Noah Puckerman. "_You_ are going to be Quinn Fabray's partner?" he demanded, so absolutely incredulous. Finn felt sick. The most popular girl, the best cheerleader, girl most likely to...whatever, and she was going to partner up with Puck? Why? Why hadn't she asked him? He would have tried out, if she'd asked him to, sure, Rachel might have been a little pissed if she had, but fuck! Puck? Why?

"She knows it's probably the quickest way," Puck replied. "If you read the small print on the pre-contract contracts, it tells you all the short cuts, all the ways to get through it quicker, Quinn just probably realised that if she was going to get it done in record time, she'd need somebody with previous experience and no offence, dude, but that's something you don't have and I do. A lot," he explained.

Finn all but growled at Puck. "You just better not..." he broke off what he was going to say to Puck as Rachel and several of the other girls walked into the choir room. "We'll talk about this later," he hissed in Puck's direction.

Puck turned away from Finn and watched as Quinn walked into the room, she came over to him, to speak quietly to him. "I've told Rachel, give it an hour and the whole school will know," she murmured.

"The whole of fucking Lima will know," Puck corrected her with a half grin. "I told Finn, he's pissed," he muttered under the guise of picking up some sheet music from the top of the piano. "I think he's jealous," he added and glanced over his shoulder in Finn's direction to see him glaring, scowling at the pair of them.

"He has no reason to be," Quinn replied coldly. "Finn and I dated way back in sophomore year, but that was just a childish thing, nothing of any importance, it was for appearances only, this is going to be the real thing," she assured Puck. "It has to look exactly like the real thing, we have to follow all the rules, all the directives to advance to the next level," she reminded him. "And we will advance," she promised, there was no room for compromise in her voice. She had to advance, she had to make it, all the way to Yale, there was no other option for her, how else was she going to save her sister? Quinn pushed that thought aside, she couldn't allow anyone to know her ulterior motive, if anyone found out, they could - and probably would - use that against her.

"Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman, please make your way to Principal Sylvester's office," a disembodied voice called from the ceiling. "Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman."

Puck and Quinn looked at each other, both a little more nervous than they would ever admit to being. "This is it," Puck whispered and took Quinn's hand in his. Neither of them turned to their classmates, neither of them wanted to explain anything, they just both wanted to get the first stage over with. As they left the choir room and entered the hall, they could both hear the whispers that followed them, they took a minute amount of comfort from each others' hand. Quinn was relieved to feel the slight tremble from Puck, he wasn't as unaffected, as self-assured as he was pretending to be, he was as nervous as her.

"Ms Fabray, Mr Puckerman," the jovial tones of a strangely dressed man greeted them the instant they were ushered into the office. "Now, we just need to go over some final details, get some signatures, dot the t's, cross the i's," he added, with forced and unnecessary humour. "Number one," he began in a much firmer tone, "you will have your ear implants in just a few minutes, from then on you will be contactable at all times," he instructed. "Number two, when you are given instructions via the implant, you will follow them to the letter, is that understood?" he demanded. "Your feelings do not come into this at all, the purpose of the games is to provide satisfaction at a much higher level than you mere mortals will ever hope to achieve," he told them with absolute disdain. "Number three, you will also be fitted with a number of microdot body cameras," he said, reading from the list. "These will be imperceptible to you, they will not affect your daily life, they will only enhance the viewing pleasure for our sponsors and their needs are paramount so deal with it," he added and gave both Puck and Quinn such a look of disgust that Quinn wanted to walk out. "Number four, the drones will be your constant companions, they are mapped to your DNA, you cannot outrun them, you cannot hide from them and finally, number five, you will not indulge in any type of sexual contact with anyone, apart from each other, unless you are instructed to do so, until the term of the contract expires," he finished then handed the contracts to the lawyer, who was sat waiting for them, to read them through once more, before advising where to sign. "Oh, one last thing," he said brightly, "you signed to say that you are a virgin, Ms Fabray," he announced bluntly and with something approaching glee on his face. Quinn nodded, she couldn't speak at all. "If that is proven, it's worth a bonus of two semesters for you," he advised. "Good luck," he trilled merrily and swept out of the office.

"Are you ok?" Puck whispered to Quinn, she gulped and nodded, she still couldn't speak.

"Q, I have no idea why you're doing this," Sue Sylvester said gruffly, she was scared for her former head cheerleader, something had been different about her this last year, "but I hope it's for the right reasons," she finished and leaned over to give Quinn a hug of support.

"It is," Quinn managed to reply, though her lips trembled and her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Ok, so if I could just ask you both to read this clause, initial it, sign it there," the lawyer said, he sounded disinterested, bored, "and sign there too. Thank you, now if I could just ask you to witness it," he added and pushed the papers towards Principal Sylvester. "Thank you," he said again and gathered all of his paperwork together. "Good day," he said before leaving then turned and gave Puck a huge wink and a smile, "you're one hell of a lucky guy," he told Puck as he looked Quinn up and down yet again. Puck barely managed to stop himself from growling at the predatory look in the guy's eyes.

"So now what?" Quinn asked as the room cleared and she found herself alone with Puck.

"We wait," Puck advised with a shrug. "We wait till we're called for the ear things and the body cam things, what the fuck is that about anyway?" he asked in disgust. "They can't just make a freakin' call?" he demanded.

"And don't forget there will be the drones following our every move," Quinn reminded him as she checked out yet another clause that she hadn't read before signing. "Oh, crap, did you see this bit before?" she asked.

"What bit?" Puck replied.

"The part that states we have to live in the same house for the duration," Quinn said, pointing out the clause.

"Crap," Puck sighed and perched himself on the edge of Principal Sylvester's desk. "Your place or mine?" he asked.

"Does your family know you're doing this?" Quinn asked.

"My mom does, my sister doesn't, she's too young," Puck responded.

"My family don't know yet," Quinn said, her voice shaking with nerves.

"Don't you think you ought to tell them?" Puck asked. "They might get a bit of a shock when you and I are plastered all over the news and the web, naked and going at it like porn stars on steroids," he commented, a tad worried about Quinn's state of mind.

"There's only my sister," Quinn replied. "I suppose I better tell you," she said, deciding to come clean. "She's in a persistent vegetative state," she explained, "so Frannie wouldn't even know if we were going at it on the bed beside her," she added bitterly. "I need this, I have to make it to college, I have to get into medical school, I have to become a doctor, I have to fix her," she said then broke down and cried, sobbed for the months of carrying the burden alone and for the relief of finally opening up and telling someone.

"What about your parents?" Puck asked. Where the hell were they?

"They've been gone about a year," Quinn replied and sniffed some more. "They were in the first wave of refugees to be evacuated," she added sadly.

"Oh my God, they weren't," Puck began to ask, then paused, Quinn nodded. "They were in the ship that exploded?" he asked, again Quinn nodded. "Ah, crap," he sighed and brought her into the circle of his arms. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked gently.

"I couldn't," Quinn cried. "It was hard enough to keep things going for me and Frannie," she hissed. "If the authorities knew my parents were gone they'd have taken the house from us," she ground out and she was quite right, the authorities would have done that.

"So are we better off at your house or at my house?" Puck asked.

"My house," Quinn replied. "I have a helper who is with my sister, she used to be the housekeeper before the world went to shit," she muttered miserably and sniffed again, "but she didn't have anywhere else to go either, so she stayed with me and Frannie, she takes care of her for me whenever I'm not there and she knows about this," she said with a bit more strength to her voice, her famous Fabray control returning to her body.

"Ok, I'll let my mom know," Puck agreed without argument. "We'll live at your house," he informed her casually. They both looked up at the ceiling as the disembodied voice ordered them to go to the school nurse's office.

* * *

"This won't hurt a bit," the nurse informed Puck and Quinn with pleasure. Not that she could actually say that with any sort of authority, she herself had never had a permanent ear implant injected. Quinn winced and jumped as the connection was made between the implant and her cochlea. Puck held his breath as his turn came, he couldn't help the slight jerk of his body as the implant gripped into place. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" the nurse asked brightly. "Now, if you both just drink this," she said, offering them each a sealed carton of something that looked suspiciously noxious. "These are the microdot cameras, they're programmed to distribute to the right places in your bodies, they know where to go," she assured them both happily. What did she care, she was getting a huge food parcel bonus for this gig. Hallelujah, they'd finally found someone at McKinley High with functioning ovaries and someone with viable sperm. Terri Schuester prayed for many, many more such discoveries.

* * *

"Quinn Fabray, from now on you are to be known as 'mother'," a robotic voice in Quinn's head informed her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Quinn whispered her reply, she was in the middle of her English Literature class, and she knew that people would wonder who the hell she was talking to.

"Mother, you are to leave this room immediately and wait in the choir room for further instructions, do you understand?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Quinn whispered again and stood to gather her belongings. As she walked towards the door of the classroom, her teacher said nothing, neither did any of her classmates, but they all watched the small drone that flew above Quinn's head, they watched as it followed her out of the room.

* * *

"Noah Puckerman, from now on you are to be known as 'father'," a robotic voice deep inside Puck's head told him. "Do you understand?"

"Yep," Puck sighed as he chewed the end of his pen, he was done even pretending to concentrate in his American History class. The only thing on Puck's mind was how the hell was he going to make sure that Quinn could prove her virginity, how could he make sure they had the proof that he'd taken it, when he eventually did get to take it. And oh crap, was he going to be walking around with a permanent boner, ready to fuck at any given moment?

"Father, you are to leave this room immediately and wait in the choir room for further instructions, do you understand?" the voice asked.

"No problem," Puck replied, almost to himself then stood and walked out without a word to his teacher or to anyone else, his assigned drone followed him overhead.

* * *

"Hey," Puck said quietly to Quinn and immediately drew her close into his arms, hugged her tightly to him, he hoped that she took comfort from him because that's what he was intending to give to her, comfort, nothing more. Not yet, anyway.

Suddenly both drones touched together, their joined wings made a screen. "Mother, father," the weird guy from Sue's office said to gain their attention. "You may address me as Altman," he told them then looked down at the desk in front of him. "All the cameras have now been distributed throughout your bodies correctly, are all in position and are functioning," he told them. "The first task, for you mother, is to allow father to take your virginity, we shall expect some...slight...proof," he said delicately, his eyes down towards his desk as though embarrassed, then he looked straight at them. "Blood, we expect blood," he said much more crudely. "You have two hours to complete your task, I would suggest, for your first performance though, that you retire to somewhere more private than here," he added, with a lot more feeling for the young couple than he usually felt. As quickly as he had appeared, he disappeared and the two drones separated.

"Your place?" Puck murmured into Quinn's hair as he held her tight to his chest, he felt her shiver intermittently, he knew she was beyond nervous.

Quinn nodded and trembled even more, even as she was locked up tight within Puck's welcome, warm embrace, she was quite literally freaking out. Why the hell had she agreed to this? Yale. For Yale. She was doing this for Yale. And for Frannie. "Let's go," she whispered hoarsely.

* * *

The drones followed the young couple the whole of the way to Quinn's house. Each time they passed someone, the first thing that person did was to look up at the drones, glance at the screens that littered the city, held high on the walls of buildings and grinned at themselves as they saw themselves on screen. Puck heard a few crude suggestions called out to him from some building workers as they passed, but he chose to ignore them, he hoped that Quinn was naive enough that she didn't understand what had been said.

"I'm not sure the cameras were deployed to my ass," Quinn murmured without looking at Puck, she looked down at their joined hands and gulped.

"They probably were," Puck countered, "they'll probably want to see that at least once before the deed is done," he informed her. Puck knew, from reading the contracts this morning, that this wasn't going to end with a confirmed pregnancy like all the other Sex Games couples had done and if Quinn had checked the small print a bit more thoroughly, she might have realised that they were now contracted to provide a minimum of three infants before they could walk away from each other, if in fact they would ever be able to walk away from each other. There was one get out clause though, Puck wondered if Quinn was aware of that one, he certainly was and it wouldn't take a great deal of persuading for him to invoke it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Their first encounter, how will it go?**

Shelby Corcoran, safely ensconced in her luxury apartment in New York, watched the vast screen with burgeoning excitement. She was almost salivating as she imagined the future, pictured the beautiful blonde haired angel that was going to be delivered to her. "Come on, come on," she muttered to herself as she watched the guy, Noah something or other, watched him tenderly encourage the girl. Shelby couldn't remember the girl's name at all and she didn't give a shit, she didn't need to know their names, but she watched avidly, via the drones, as the guy guided the girl to a rather sumptuous looking bed. It surprised the hell out of Shelby, the setting and the couple, they didn't really look like the run of the mill, drab, weary citizens that were the usual Sex Games contestants, in fact, they both looked like they had the potential to become part of the elite. Shelby shifted on her over-sized bed as finally, the clothes started to come off. "That's it, that's it," she murmured excitedly, she couldn't wait to see the moment when her baby was conceived.

Shelby wasn't the only one watching, millions of people around the world were also watching. "Just relax and forget that the drones are there," Puck advised quietly as Quinn trembled on her bed. He was sat up beside her, facing her, he had unfastened the buttons down the front of her pretty, red dress and parted the edges, he'd unclasped the front snap of her bra and he knew that Quinn was just about to refuse, just about to back out and if she did, they would both be so far up shit creek that even a motor boat wouldn't be able to save them, a paddle would be fucking useless. Puck stretched out beside Quinn and gently nudged her dress and bra aside to bring her breasts into view. Slowly, Puck bent his head to take a shy, almost inverted nipple into his mouth. First though, his tongue stroked it and then he blew on it, Quinn shivered at the strange but very pleasant sensations. On screen, the world had its first shot from one of Puck's millions of body cameras, one that was located in his mouth, on his tongue, the world watched as the nipple went from flat to pouting, as Quinn went from nervous to excited, they watched on split screen both the scene from the drones and the scene from the body cam and they were entranced.

"This pair is a winner," Altman crowed to his boss, he rubbed his hands together with glee, he couldn't even begin to imagine the bonus that was going to come his way when these two delivered, and that was just from the touch of a tongue to a nipple. But it was the touch of an expert, Altman was just ever so slightly jealous of the sureness, the deftness that father showed, there wasn't even a single sign of nerves, he hadn't glanced up at the drone, his hands hadn't wavered as he'd unfastened the dress, he had come across, to Altman, and probably to mother, that he was confident, knowledgeable, sure of himself. Altman's boss just watched the screen but made no comment. Time would tell.

Puck shifted and nudged Quinn further towards the middle of her bed, he knelt up beside her and drew her dress from her body. "Eyes on me," he murmured gently. "Keep your eyes on me," he reminded her. "There's no one else here in this room, only the two of us, alright?" Quinn bit her lip and nodded, her chest was moving rapidly, she couldn't keep her breath steady, she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Puck stretched out again beside Quinn, he leaned over her slightly, placed his mouth close to her ear as one hand covered her smooth stomach. Puck's hand stroked her gently, he felt the shivers trace across her skin, he touched his lips to the spot that he knew drove most women, most girls, wild, that spot just under their ear, and Quinn was no exception, her legs shifted against each other, her thighs rubbed together, Puck knew she wasn't immune. He touched his tongue to the same spot and felt an even bigger reaction in Quinn. He lifted his head and slowly, keeping eye contact with her, touched his lips to hers. Quinn sighed as her eyelids drifted closed, she allowed her lips to part, Puck pounced and gently pushed his tongue into her mouth. The world watched this first kiss in rapt fascination, they watched the two tongues stroke together, they watched as the tongues danced inside the cavern of Quinn's mouth, like two mating snakes.

Puck shifted again, he slid himself over Quinn and pushed his way between her thighs. Quinn groaned as she felt the pressure, the weight of Puck's body press against her for a split second, she moaned even more when the pressure lifted. Quinn looked up and watched as Puck knelt up between her legs, watched as he gave her that look, the one that always made her feel like he wanted her, the one he had been giving her for months, that heavy-lidded look, the one that made her catch her breath because she knew that she wanted him. And had for a long time. Quinn swallowed hard when Puck pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it away, she gulped as she watched his muscles move under smooth, unmarred skin. The world outside watched as the drones relayed the pictures and more than one woman felt hot in the pants. Quite a few men did too, and not all because they were looking at Quinn.

Puck reached for and tugged Quinn's panties down her legs, he encouraged her to lift her feet and pulled them all the way off. Quinn allowed her feet to fall back to the bed, either side of Puck's hips, her knees up in the air, it seemed the most natural of poses in this totally unnatural situation. Puck leaned forwards again, his hands stroked up Quinn's body to mold and shape her tender breasts. He pushed them together to feast on both of her nipples at the same time. He pressed his lower body against her core as he did so, Quinn pushed back, increasing the pressure. Puck kissed his way back down Quinn's body, he slowly allowed his tongue to trace patterns all the way from her breasts, past her navel, to the most sensitive part of her. Quinn quivered as she felt Puck's hot breath on her most secret place, a place that no one else had ever touched, a place that she had only ever touched inadvertently, she had always shocked herself when she woke up to find her hand inside her panties and her fingers moist. Quinn was most thankful that she could barely remember her dreams, because she felt sure that the nights when that happened coincided with the classes that she shared with one Noah Puckerman.

Quinn jerked when Puck's tongue stroked from the opening of her vagina, over the labia and flicked her clitoris that was just barely peeking from its hood. Puck's thumbs pulled her open, just a little, but enough for him to stroke again and find what he was looking for, like a bee searching for nectar, Puck found Quinn's own natural nectar and moaned as he scooped it up with his tongue. He moved a little and pressed with the flat of one hand on her lower abdomen, which allowed her clitoris to become more exposed. Puck flicked it with his tongue repeatedly as he prepared to push one finger inside her. Quinn jerked with much more violence as she felt herself speared by him. "Shhh," Puck hummed against her, he kissed and petted her whole lady area, Quinn was thankful that she kept herself so well-groomed, she would have been embarrassed if she was au naturel, she'd seen that look in magazines in years gone by, before the crash, before the world broke, but she hadn't ever liked that look, Quinn preferred the neat, clean look, the bare look. She knew it was named after some South American country but right for this moment, she couldn't bring it to mind, she sucked in a breath as Puck's finger penetrated her, her whole body moved up the bed slightly, it took a few seconds for her to allow herself to relax.

* * *

Ruth Puckerman closed her eyes and hid her face under her pillow. Across the street, on the tall apartment block that denoted the boundary of Lima Heights Adjacent, the screen she watched daily to keep herself up to speed with the world, was showing her son, in a position so intimate that the world had no business watching. Ruth felt physically sick, she knew why he was doing this, she knew why Noah was sacrificing himself in this way, it was to save her, to save his little sister, to save Hannah from ever being in that same position, the position that the poor girl who was laying with Noah right at this very second was in. Ruth became aware that the usual street noise had all but stopped, the sound of jack hammers that was ever-present in this neighbourhood had ceased, she brought her head out from under her pillow and risked a glance out of the window, down towards the street. She saw everyone stood, stock still, staring up at the huge screen, she couldn't stop her eyes from drifting up too. "Oh, that poor girl," Ruth cried, "that poor, poor girl." Blazoned across the split screen, one side showed Noah with his head buried between the girl's thighs, the other showed an internal shot, a shot from deep inside the girl's vagina, looking down towards a blunt finger that was poking up and flashing on and off across the screen was the word 'hymen'. "Please be gentle with her, Noah," Ruth silently begged her son then turned away, she did not want to watch this.

"Are you ready for this?" Puck asked softly, he was looking up the length of Quinn's body into her scared eyes as he slowly withdrew his finger. She nodded yes but shivered at the same time. Puck was conscious of the time he had spent preparing her, their two hours was rapidly dwindling, he didn't know what the penalty would be for missing a deadline, certainly not the first deadline, but whatever it was, he didn't want to risk it. He knelt up further between Quinn's thighs, he was ready, more than ready, he had even forgotten that the drones were watching their every move and were broadcasting it for all the world to see. Puck leaned over and kissed Quinn again, she was startled by the taste on his tongue as it slid gently into her mouth. "That's you," he whispered against her lips, "that's what you taste like," he smiled, "and it's fucking amazing," he breathed before he pushed himself upright. "Ready?" he asked again as he unzipped his pants. Quinn nodded a little more firmly, a little more surely, she kept her eyes locked onto his, she didn't want to look down, she didn't want to, she didn't want to, she couldn't help herself. Quinn gasped when she saw what was in Puck's hand, saw his hand slowly stroking along the length of it, saw, just at the very tip, a drop of moisture beginning to leak out. "This is going to hurt but I'll be as gentle as possible," he whispered. Puck looked down and brought the tip of his penis to rest at the entrance of her vagina. He swallowed hard at that first touch, it was a sensation that he loved, adored. He pushed slightly, his hips flexed forwards just a little, he breathed slowly as he watched his penis disappear inside.

* * *

Altman was getting more and more excited, he could barely contain himself. The console in front of him was lit up like Vegas before the crash, the bids were coming in thick and fast, from all across the country and even some from abroad, but the best so far was from the Corcoran woman, she wanted the first one at all costs. And he hadn't even broken through the hymen yet. God, the whole world was expecting something special from this pair. In truth, Altman was too. "Just do it," he hissed at the screen as he watched the tip of father's penis approach the gossamer fine veil of skin that protected mother's womb from the outside world. "Oh," he sighed with rapture as it finally tore through. Altman sagged back in his chair, pleasure flooded his body, his whole being felt alive for the first time in years.

* * *

Quinn held in a cry as Puck thrust forwards inside her. She felt the sharp sting of pain, of something, she couldn't say what, but within seconds, the pain had eased and in its place was the very strange sensation of fullness within her vagina, a feeling that she had never experienced before, a feeling that even Puck's finger inside her hadn't prepared her for, couldn't possible have prepared her for. "At least we have blood," Puck murmured as he looked down to where they were joined together. He saw Quinn's smooth thighs smeared with just a trace of blood, he spread it further with his thumbs, without changing his pace, he kept up his rocking motion, thrusting in and out of her. One of the drones zoomed in, the screens outside showed the world, those who wanted to watch anyway, they showed that virgin blood had been spilled and then they showed the instant that Puck could no longer contain his pleasure, they all watched, in slightly sleazy fascination, as the very first deposit of sperm-rich semen blasted against Quinn's cervix. They watched, via the strategically placed body cams, as Quinn's cervix dipped repeatedly into the pool of semen, demonstrating that, despite this being the very first time that this particular vagina had been used for its actual purpose, her body knew exactly what to do to make that purpose possible. Puck collapsed on top of Quinn. "How do you feel?" he whispered into her ear.

"Less scared than I was before," Quinn whispered back, "I'm glad it's over, that the first time is over and I can't wait to shower," she added as she felt the stickiness between her thighs increase as Puck withdrew his slightly less rigid penis from her.

"It won't hurt at all next time," Puck assured Quinn. "And congratulations on your bonus semesters," he added with a grin. "We got blood," he informed her. Quinn blushed. She had no idea that Puck had nicked his thumb before they had even climbed on to the bed together, he'd planned that, if there didn't seem to be any blood forthcoming from her, he could just reopen the small wound and use his own. And he had, because the tiny amount from Quinn that he'd seen on his dick probably wouldn't have shown up on the screen. Puck hugged Quinn close, they turned on their sides facing each other, and without seeming to do anything at all, Puck managed to cover Quinn, hide her from view. He knew that she would need time, time to adjust, time to gather herself, time to find her inner diva, the one that could look at the world and say 'fuck you' and go about her daily business as though the entire world was not watching every move that she made. "Are you ok now?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Quinn replied with as much dignity as she could muster. "Kiss me," she whispered, "make it look like we always wanted this, make it look like we're not doing this for gain, make it look like you love me," she begged.

Puck gave Quinn a smile, that slow smile, the one that always made her insides melt, he wondered when he would admit to her how little acting that particular request would require from him. "Our secret, baby," he whispered just before his lips touched hers...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Life with the drones...**

Quinn moved out of Puck's arms and sat up on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to shower," she told him quietly over her shoulder, she was trying her absolute utmost to find the 'head bitch in charge' attitude that she had projected back when things like appearances and status mattered to her, back when life was normal. Quinn straightened her shoulders, she'd found it, that inner strength. Fuck the drones, fuck the cameras and fuck the world. "Maybe you should go home, collect some of your stuff, if you're going to live here with me," she suggested to Puck. Not that she really wanted him to leave, she didn't, but the sooner he brought his stuff, the sooner they were abiding by the contracts. Suddenly, the drones joined together.

"Mother, please stay where you are," Altman advised, looking out at them both from the wing screen. "Mother, you should be laying back with your hips raised, father, go bring her a drink to help her to relax, you must remain relaxed in the aftermath for the best possible chance at creating new life," he explained and looked on, proud that he had been responsible for choosing this pair.

"He's right about that," Puck murmured, he was laid back on the bed, one arm resting under his head, the other hand scratched lazily at his stomach, he hadn't even bothered to fasten his pants yet and Quinn was acutely aware of one certain part of him that was still visible to her.

"How did that fit inside me?" Quinn wondered, slightly freaked out, slightly impressed with herself and her body's ability to just deal with everything. "I really could do with some time on my own," she murmured, she hoped that Puck would understand. He did.

"I do have to get my stuff and I want to make sure my mom and my sister are ok," Puck sighed, he'd heard the quiet desperation in Quinn's voice, he'd give her some time right now to adjust, but he didn't want to leave her alone too long, he didn't want to give her too much time to think, time to worry.

"Will they be ok?" Quinn asked, she'd never really thought much about Puck's family. "Will they manage without you?"

Puck shrugged but didn't answer, he got up and headed to the bathroom. He showered quickly and put his clothes back on, he would have preferred a change but he had to make do. While in the bathroom, Puck ran a bath for Quinn, he knew that keeping her lying there, with her hips elevated wouldn't do squat to help her to get pregnant, it was an old wives tale but if it made Altman feel better, what the hell, right? But she'd been there long enough now and a bath would help her to relax more than anything else. Puck returned to the bedroom. "Quinn?" he called quietly from the doorway, he didn't miss the quick sniff from her nor the covert wipe of the eyes. "I ran you a bath, come on, let me help you," he offered. Puck walked over to the bed and picked Quinn up, he carried her to the bathroom without breaking a sweat, without even breathing heavy.

The second that Puck nudged the bathroom door closed with his foot and put Quinn down, he pulled her in tight for a hug, the only place that the drones were not allowed to follow them - unless they had been instructed to do so by Altman - was the bathroom, that was the only privacy that would be afforded to Puck and Quinn. "Listen, you were absolutely amazing this afternoon," he whispered, "it was fucking awesome for me," he assured her, he wanted her to know that he really had enjoyed himself. Puck bent his head to kiss her lips. "And I'm hard enough to hammer nails right now," he groaned as he realised the effect that holding her against him had had. "I better get going, I have to talk to my mom," he muttered. "Will you be ok here till I get back?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Quinn assured Puck, she'd been fine for the last year, why would a few hours make any difference? "Martha is downstairs, she's probably making dinner," she added.

Puck nodded and placed a tender kiss on Quinn's forehead. "I'll be back," he murmured.

"You know, I think I heard that before," Quinn teased, "in a movie or something," she finished with a grin. "Go, I'll be fine," she urged him. Puck left.

* * *

Ruth looked up as her son walked into the apartment. She wanted to cry but when she saw the drone that flew above his head she sucked it up. "Is she ok?" she asked in a tremulous voice, Ruth was still very worried about Quinn, despite the fact that she had never met her.

"Yes, mom, Quinn is fine," Puck reassured his worried mother. After checking that everything was ok and packing some of his stuff up, Puck made his way back to Dudley Road.

* * *

"Hello," Puck called as he went into the house. "Quinn?" he called, he still didn't receive an answer. "Hello? Anyone home?" he asked then looked up at his drone. "Home alone, huh?" he muttered to the small machine.

"Hi, I didn't hear you come in," Quinn said breathlessly as she rushed into the hall at the sound of Puck's voice. She headed towards him and awkwardly greeted him at the door. "Martha made dinner," she informed him. "Just leave that there," she instructed and encouraged Puck to leave his bag at the bottom of the stairs. "We eat in the kitchen," she said and led the way. "Martha, this is Puck, Noah Puckerman, he's my, well my, he's..." Quinn began to explain to the grey-haired woman who stood at the stove, stirring a large pot. "Is your mom ok with things?" she asked, she couldn't seem to stop herself from talking, it was just nerves, she was very nervous.

"My mom is worried about you," Puck replied. "She isn't particularly happy at the way the contract has been worded," he added, understating Ruth's dismay. It wasn't really dismay, Ruth was absolutely devastated that her son and the girl he had been partnered with were expected to produce and give up at least three babies, these would be her grandchildren, and they would be somewhere out there in the world, somewhere that wasn't here in Lima with them. Ruth was definitely more than dismayed.

"She's never met me, why would she be worried about me?" Quinn asked, she would never understand some people.

"She thinks we're both being taken advantage of," Puck explained and glanced up at the drones out of the corner of his eye, Quinn followed the quick look.

"But we agreed to the terms," Quinn reminded Puck with a shrug.

* * *

After dinner, Quinn left Puck alone while she spent time with her sister. Puck stayed in the kitchen with Martha, and because he was bored, he helped to clean up. "You will be careful with her, won't you?" Martha asked Puck as they worked side by side. "She tries to be strong, she tries to do everything, but really, she needs someone to take care of her too," she informed him.

"I'll try my best," Puck assured the woman. It wouldn't be too big a hardship for him, he'd love to spend his time looking after Quinn.

"Father," Altman called in Puck's ear. "Mother is waiting for you," he added.

"Cool," Puck muttered. "I er, I," he stuttered, not exactly sure how to put it.

"You've been summoned?" Martha asked with her eyebrow lifted in question. Puck nodded and tried to hold in the smile as he left the kitchen to find Quinn.

"Quinn?" Puck called.

"Bedroom," Quinn called back. Puck picked up his bag, it was still waiting there at the bottom of the stairs, and jogged up to her. Puck knocked before he went in. "You don't have to knock, this is your room too now, apparently," she told Puck in a snipey, pissed off way.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked slowly, he didn't want to piss Quinn off any more than she already was.

"I mean that, according to instructions received from above," Quinn growled, "we are to sleep together too, it isn't enough that we have to share a house, eat together, spend all day together, now we have to actually..." she couldn't contain the tears any longer, the day had been far too emotionally fraught for her.

"Hey, come on," Puck said quietly and drew her into his arms to comfort her. "I bet I can manage to fall asleep on the sofa in the den a few nights a week," he murmured the offer to her. Puck didn't want to overtly oppose either the contract or Altman, but he was sure that he couldn't be blamed for accidentally falling asleep somewhere other than Quinn's bed. And he was sure that Quinn would appreciate the consideration. Quinn hiccupped as she tried to stop her tears. She would appreciate it, very much.

"Mother, father," Altman called, breaking in to their hushed conversation. "It's time for your next performance," he advised them. "This is to be a private performance, for the master only, this one will not be broadcast, you are to go into the bathroom together, only one drone will follow," he told them, both Puck and Quinn gulped nervously. A private performance? They hadn't heard of that request before, that completely threw them. In the bathroom, Puck drew Quinn back into his arms, he wanted to protect her, keep her safe. "Mother, father, please remove your clothes, master would like to watch you shower together," Altman instructed.

"Is that ok for you?" Puck whispered against Quinn's head, she nodded, her head brushed against his chest. "Fine," he said a little louder, projecting his voice towards the drone. "But I haven't seen this in the contract," he added, "we will be checking that out and if this is just a case of 'master', whoever the fuck he is, being a pervert," he said, and left it there without finishing his sentence, the unspoken threat just hanging in the air.

"Master would like to watch you shower together," Altman repeated. "Whatever you choose to do during that shower is entirely up to yourselves," he added. Although Altman knew that the master was rather partial to watching people have sex in the shower, he had always preferred being an observer rather than a participant. People didn't contract diseases by just observing.

Quinn shrugged and reached into the over-sized shower enclosure, a throwback to the days when her dad was an incredibly successful businessman, back in the days when the biggest thing she had to worry about was which health food shake to have for breakfast. Quinn turned the water on and adjusted the temperature, she glanced over her shoulder and gave Puck the look that he had wanted from her for a long, long time, the look that told Puck that she wanted him. Quinn turned and took a step towards Puck, she slid her hands up his chest, and as she stretched up, Puck bent his head enough for their lips to meet, 50-50, equal partners. Quinn tugged her top over her head, Puck took both of her hands the second she dropped it on the bathroom floor. He locked their fingers together and moved closer to Quinn, their bodies rubbed together, Quinn shivered, Puck smiled and kissed her again. Puck released Quinn's hands, his own travelled up to cup her face, he brought their lips together once more, their kisses became hotter, much more satisfying, much more intense. Quinn's hands dropped to Puck's waistband, her fingers found his button, she tugged and the button popped free, she allowed her fingers to roam around the front of his pants until she found the tab of his zipper. For a second, Quinn leaned her head further back, Puck looked into her eyes as their lips parted. He watched as her eyes changed, saw the playfulness that entered her eyes. Puck squinted a little, he tried to figure out what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers. "There's something we didn't try this afternoon," Quinn began shyly, "and I really don't want the first time I do it to be plastered all over those huge screens out there," she said and bit her lip. She looked down, slightly embarrassed, and fiddled with the tab of Puck's zipper. "Will you teach me?" she asked then pulled the zip down slowly, the metal teeth rasped as they parted.

Puck swallowed hard, he had to be sure he could speak. "Teach you what?" he asked nervously, he looked down as Quinn's hand disappeared inside his pants. Puck's hands on Quinn's cheeks seemed to tighten just a tiny bit as her fingers curled around him, he couldn't help it, her hand felt amazing on him, and his brain was having difficulty in processing her request, he'd never expected her to do that, not yet anyway.

"I want to know what you feel like in my mouth," Quinn whispered and at the same time began a stroking motion on him.

"You know, if I get any harder, you're going to have to cut my pants off me," Puck teased a second later, after he'd groaned in pleasure. "In the shower, I'll show you that in the shower. Push my pants down," he encouraged then kissed her some more. The drone moved around to find the ideal view-point, guided by some unseen hand. Puck quickly threw off his clothes and helped Quinn to remove hers. He held her hand as they both stepped into the large shower enclosure, the drone stayed overhead, out of the way of the spray of water. "Soap," Puck moaned against Quinn's lips, "we need lots and lots of soap," he sighed.

"Why?" Quinn asked, although she was already following his suggestion. Puck did too and Quinn soon understood that the feel of another person's hands, as they glide across a soap covered body, could feel quite magical, so much more intense that when you bathed alone. Altman and the master watched, almost unable to blink, as Quinn had her first lesson in fellatio. Puck did his best to block their view, when Quinn slid down his body to land on her knees, he let his forearms rest against the shower wall, he let his head rest against his arms, effectively cutting the drone's vision off, he smirked to himself as it flew this way and that to try to find as good a position as it had before. Quinn looked up at Puck. "Tell me how," she begged huskily as her hands stroked him firmly, exactly as he'd instructed.

"Open your mouth," Puck said, his voice quiet, Quinn almost couldn't hear him over the sound of the running water. She followed all of his quiet commands. Puck loved it, he loved it most that the drone couldn't see Quinn's face, that it couldn't focus on her as she experimented, as she found a depth inside her mouth that she preferred, that she would allow him to go and no further.

"Is this ok?" Quinn asked when she took a break for a second.

"Perfect," Puck groaned and allowed his hips to flex forwards again. Quinn continued in her chosen task, she took his advice and used her hands too, scraped her nails along his extremely sensitive skin, used her tongue, her teeth and her lips. He pulled out of her mouth when he knew he was starting to lose it, Quinn moaned in complaint. "No, not this first time," Puck managed to say, his face tight with pleasure, he took himself in hand and finished the job, he made sure that his splatter of semen hit the wall of the shower and not Quinn.

"But I wanted to taste it," Quinn pouted. Puck groaned happily at the image that statement thrust to the forefront of his brain. He encouraged Quinn to take a taste now, just a little. "Mmm," she sighed, "different from what I expected," she admitted and tried another little lick. "Well I don't hate it," she said, a touch surprised at herself. "But maybe next time, you can come in my mouth," she suggested, Puck groaned even more.

Puck pulled Quinn to her feet and helped her to shower, as she washed him too. There was a lot of stroking, touching and kissing, but they didn't go any further than that, master had been given enough to go on, in Puck's opinion. "Bed?" he suggested as they both wrapped themselves up in towels.

"Mmm," Quinn agreed. "I wish I'd brought my nightdress in here with me," she whispered into his shoulder as he gave her a reassuring hug.

"Wouldn't bother," Puck muttered with a smile, "you aren't going to need it," he teased. "Anyway, they always turn the drones off at night, once the couple goes to bed, right?" he asked, asking the question more of Altman than Quinn. Neither answered.

"Fine," Quinn replied to Puck's suggestion, "but no funny business," she jokingly ordered him. Puck grinned and led the way into the bedroom. He waited until Quinn was under the covers and had discarded her towel, to turn off the light and make his way to the bed too. "Will you hold me?" Quinn asked quietly as he settled himself into bed with her. Puck took Quinn in his arms, he held her close to his chest, her back up against him. "Thank you," she whispered tearfully as his embrace warmed and comforted her. "I'm glad it was you," she told him, her voice almost lost in the skin of his arm.

Puck kissed the tender spot below her ear. "I'm glad it was you, too," he murmured into her ear. "I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else," he told her and Puck knew that he meant it, even if Quinn wasn't sure yet.

* * *

Throughout the night, contrary to previous contestants experiences, the drones' cameras remained active and broadcast everything, live. Across the city, across the country and the world, the image, shot with infrared cameras, of the two young people asleep in each others' arms, kept the whole population entranced. Especially when they turned to each other, especially when their kisses became hotter and hotter, especially when Puck pulled Quinn over him, settled her over him, and even though they were totally covered up, no one could actually see what they were doing, most people had a really good idea, especially when she sat upright on him.

"Like that?" Puck asked, his voice low, very low, as though he didn't want to activate the drones. Quinn nodded, she was trying really hard to keep quiet, but the sensations she was feeling in her lower body were more than she had ever felt before in her life and Puck had been so right earlier, he'd told her that the next time wouldn't hurt and it didn't. Puck jack-knifed up, he caught her lips again in another steamy kiss, he laid back down and pulled Quinn down too, to lie on his chest, his hands went to her hips to encourage her rocking motions. Suddenly it wasn't enough for Puck, he needed faster, deeper penetration. He rolled over so that Quinn was under him, the position proved much more satisfying for both of them. Quinn soon found herself shuddering, her body almost curling up in pleasure, the feeling that she was about to explode wouldn't leave her, she gripped on to Puck, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Puck thrust his hand between them, his fingers teased her clitoris for just a few seconds, but it was enough, enough to send Quinn over the edge, her muted scream echoed through his shoulder, Puck thrust harder, deeper into her, he pushed his hips forwards one last time, he held still as he ejaculated deep inside her, as deep as he had before, and for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Quinn's cervix was awash with sperm-laden semen.

* * *

"Good morning, mother, father," Altman said, quite brightly, too brightly for the time of day, Puck thought, who needed a fucking alarm clock with a voice like that echoing in your head? "Today you will attend school as normal, if you are called, you will respond appropriately, otherwise you will go about your daily business, is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Puck muttered sarcastically.

"Yes," Quinn responded politely and nudged Puck in the ribs. She was a bit pissed with him as it was because he had hogged most of the bed for most of the night and she simply was not used to sharing, she had never shared her bed before in her life.

"Master would like to congratulate you both on your impromptu performance last night," Altman continued in the same bright tone. "The viewing figures were astronomical," he informed them cheerfully.

"Wait, what?" Puck asked as he shot up into a sitting position. "Through the night?" he demanded. "What happened to our relative privacy?" he asked, quoting one of the lines in the contract. Altman chose not to reply. "Crap," Puck sighed as he flopped back down onto the bed, his arm across his eyes. "So we can't even get close through the night without the freakin' world watching," he grumbled. "Fuck it," he hissed and lurched out of bed, totally uncaring that he was naked. He scratched his stomach as he walked to the bathroom, his morning erection as glorious as it was rampant. Quinn blushed and fished beside the bed for the towel that she had dropped last night. Under cover of the bedclothes, she wrapped herself up and waited until Puck had finished in the bathroom before seeking her own sanctuary in there.

* * *

The drones followed Puck and Quinn as they walked to school. Puck refused to let go of Quinn's hand, just that small connection, one that the drones frequently focussed on, brought a joy to his heart that he hadn't ever felt before, it warmed Puck, made him feel like he was part of something special. They dealt with the comments and the hollered advice with quiet dignity, they didn't respond to anyone except with a slight smile, they chose to ignore the whoops and the cheers from the guys who were tearing down the derelict library. "Man, do it for the guys, I got a week's worth of food riding on you knocking her up inside a month," one guy shouted from the top of the scaffolding. Puck glanced up and gave a little smile but did not reply.

"Are you ready for this?" Puck asked as they both paused in front of the entrance to the school.

"Yes, let's do it," Quinn nodded and agreed with confidence, although the tremor in her hand and her voice told a different story.

"Hey," Santana Lopez called the second she saw the couple walk into the hall. "Good show," she added and Quinn didn't know if she was being sarcastic or if she really meant it and if she did mean it, how did she mean it? Quinn wanted to cry. The knowledge that the world was watching them have sex when they were instructed to do so by Altman was one thing, they had agreed to that, they had signed up for that, but the covert filming while they were asleep was a different matter entirely.

"Quinn Fabray to the nurses' office, please, Quinn Fabray," the echoey voice across the school's ancient sound system ordered her.

"Blood and temperature," Quinn informed Santana with a frown.

"Noah Puckerman to the principal's office, Noah Puckerman," the same voice called.

"Cool," Puck sighed and looked at Quinn intently. "Do you want me to come with you first?" he offered. Quinn shook her head.

Quinn went to see the nurse. "Good morning Quinn," Terri Schuester said happily. "I just need a small blood sample, a urine sample and also your temperature," she announced brightly. "In fact, if you could just take these bottles, you can do the urine sample before you come to school, saves time," she added with a wide smile. Quinn took the package of small bottles and thrust them into her bag. "But I will need one now," Terri reminded her. Quinn scowled and headed off to the bathroom to perform.

Twenty minutes later, Quinn returned to the nurse's office. "I'm sorry," she apologised, "I just couldn't do it," she sighed and handed the empty bottle back.

"No matter," Terri shrugged, "I doubt even superstud has managed to knock you that fast," she giggled. "But good show last night, it really got my husband going," she told Quinn, her face had turned quite grotesque in her excitement, Quinn gulped, she felt a touch nauseous. Quinn left without a backward glance.

* * *

"Father," Altman trilled happily the second that Puck walked into Principal Sylvester's office, his arms were held out wide in welcome.

"Altman," Puck responded without enthusiasm.

"I understand, from some of your comments this morning that you were unaware that you would be monitored twenty-four hours a day," Altman continued, in a much more business-like tone. "Paragraph seven hundred and forty-three," he said and lifted the page closer to his face. "And I quote," he added with a little sneer, "Drones will monitor and record everything that the contestants do both together and separately, any pertinent footage will be shown as per the initial agreement," he read out then looked up at Puck. "The fact that you chose to sleep together in the same bed classes as 'pertinent footage'," Altman explained.

"We were instructed that we had to," Puck cried, angry that they were being manipulated already, he'd thought they'd have had a honeymoon period at least.

"You weren't instructed to engage in intercourse," Altman argued. "What did you expect?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe the drones powering down at night or something," Puck shouted. "But give us a break," he pleaded, "it's been non-stop, the comments, the stares, the freakin' leers at Quinn, she couldn't even walk to school this morning without freakin' perverts calling to her about her boobs," he grumbled.

"I will discuss it with Master," Altman conceded. Yes, he could understand the frustration, he'd seen on the footage this morning and the way the general public had taken interest in mother and father the instant they had stepped out of the house.

* * *

"Hey there, girlie," one of the less attractive football players muttered creepily to Quinn the instant she walked into the lunchroom.

"Eww," Quinn gulped and leaned closer to Rachel. "Please tell me he wasn't talking to me," she begged, without taking her eyes off the creepy guy.

"Where's Puck when you need him?" Finn demanded moodily, coming to stand close behind Rachel.

"Who needs me?" Puck asked, coming to stand behind Finn.

"Quinn does," Finn answered. "Dick Van Dork is coming on to her," he informed Puck with a nod of his head in the direction of the sleezeball. "Thought maybe you might want to remind him that she's your girl," he added with a huge amount of relish. Puck looked at Finn with his eyebrow lifted. "Sure, I got your back," Finn sighed, Puck grinned and approached the guy.

"Did you really want to say something to Quinn?" Puck asked, with his hand placed heavily, strategically, on the guy's shoulder. "Because I really don't think she wants to talk to you, alright? Alright," he answered himself and gave an extra hard squeeze to the guy's shoulder.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered as they both sat down together. "All day it's been comment, comment, comment," she grumbled quietly. "Do you know they even showed us all through the night, like they used to on that reality show, Big Brother, you know, like in black and white but negative, right?" she asked, nodding her head with her eyes open wide. "Like, _all night_," she repeated.

"I know, that's what those guys were talking about this morning when we were walking to school," Puck replied. "I got a message from my mom too, Hannah's been getting grief at her school because of us and my mom got laid off too," he sighed. What had started out as a way to improve the lives of his whole family, had, within twenty-four hours, made matters worse.

"So what is that going to mean?" Quinn asked, she was immediately concerned.

"It means my mom won't be able to afford the rent," Puck muttered, more to himself than to Quinn. "I don't know," he said a little louder, he'd have to give it some thought.

"Father, please go to the girl's locker room," Altman spoke to Puck via the implant.

"Oh, come on," Puck cried, if Altman wanted him - them - to go somewhere, he was damn sure it was for sex. Puck glanced at Quinn, she looked like she'd received her instructions too. "For fuck's sake," Puck grumbled as the instruction was repeated once more inside his head. He stood abruptly and stomped away with his drone following overhead. Quinn stood a moment later and followed, as did her drone. Everyone around the table glanced at each other, slightly embarrassed, they knew that if both Puck and Quinn had been summoned, it was more than likely for them to have sex. Several students, after looking around and checking the faculty situation in the cafeteria, took the opportunity to leave school and head out on to the street so that they could see the huge screens and hopefully get a glimpse of the action.

Puck reached the girls' locker room ahead of Quinn, he turned at the door and waited for her. "After you," he muttered as she passed him. Quinn couldn't help but smile, he sounded so cross, so pissed off. Puck looked up at the drones, gave them a baleful glare.

Quinn stepped close to Puck, her hands rested lightly on his chest, his automatically landed on her hips. "Let's make this look really, really good," she whispered almost soundlessly into his ear.

"What did he tell you we had to do?" Puck whispered. "He told me that he wanted to see you master the art of fellatio," he added with a grin. Puck would have voted for that too, but the constant drone of the drones was wearing on his nerves and for once in his life he really didn't feel like getting his rocks off.

"That's what he told me too," Quinn muttered. "I'm not really comfortable at doing that here, in the locker room," she admitted. "Do you think they'd object to us just..." she broke off as the drones joined wings.

"Mother, father," Altman began with a frown, "please don't deviate from the task that has been set out for you. One of our sponsors is willing to bid one whole semester to see you perform this task," he informed them.

"Two," Puck countered quickly. "Make it two and maybe, maybe we'll get down to it," he offered. Puck took Quinn's hand in his, hidden between them, giving her a little comfort and moral support, as Altman looked down at the desk in front of him.

"Deal, two semesters," Altman snapped, he wasn't used to contestants demanding counter offers.

"Fine," Puck repeated and turned to grin at Quinn. "Come on," he said quietly and motioned to the bathroom area of the locker room, the one area at school that had previously been agreed as a drone free zone, no matter what.

"Hey, no, mother, father, you cannot go in there," Altman shouted angrily, Puck just winked and closed the door behind him and Quinn. Altman growled in frustration.

Behind the door, Puck and Quinn sat together on the floor, giggling intermittently, they were thrilled that they had defeated Altman. "He's going to make us pay, you know that, right?" Quinn sighed as the laughter eventually dried up. "The only thing that will save us is for me to become pregnant really quickly," she added sadly.

"Yeah, I know," Puck agreed and pushed up to his feet. "I suppose we better get working on that," he suggested with a wickedly naughty grin. He helped Quinn to her feet too and brought her close to kiss her. "I really want to do this without any cameras watching us, without anyone watching us," he sighed as his arms closed around Quinn's back. "Picture this," he said quietly as his hand cupped and squeezed her ass. "You, in your Cheerios uniform, laid on top of your bed, me, obviously, shirt off, ready to go in an instant because I'm kind of rock and roll like that," he grinned. "Maybe a couple of wine coolers, you know, to set the mood," he mumbled into her hair, they rocked and swayed together very slowly, very gently. "Maybe I could kiss you here," he said and pressed his lips to the sensitive spot below her ear. "Maybe you could try to talk me out of it, maybe I'll try to convince you, tell you how hot you are, how I've always wanted you," he drawled.

Quinn giggled, he was building a picture in her mind and she loved it. "You think we'd have ever hooked up like that?" she asked.

"You would never be just another hook up for me," Puck told her intently and he meant that so totally, so absolutely, so sincerely.

"If only things had been different, huh?" Quinn asked, tears of regret building in her eyes but they didn't fall, Puck didn't allow them to fall, he distracted her, he kissed her, he held her, he loved her.

* * *

"You are both in violation of your contracts," Altman shouted, he was waiting for them, in person, when they finally emerged from the bathroom. He was almost trembling with anger, he was furious.

"Look," Puck said, holding his hand up to halt the flow of anger, the other hand held Quinn's quite firmly, "we just wanted a few minutes, just a few minutes, that's all, we're not used to all this observation, all this intrusion, we just needed a couple of minutes to ourselves, you can understand that, right?"

"I will let this go," Altman conceded, "but just this one time. It will not happen again, agreed?"

"Fine," Puck agreed, Quinn nodded. "But I want your agreement that when she actually is pregnant, the drones turn off at night, right?" he bargained.

"That doesn't seem unreasonable," Altman responded carefully, but he didn't actually agree.

* * *

After school, Puck went to see his mom. "How are things today?" Ruth asked, wearily. She had no idea what she was going to do now that she'd been laid off. She didn't want to admit to Noah that the reason the supervisor had asked her to leave was because she'd overheard a group of co-workers discussing the latest Sex Games couple, heard the remarks that some of them made about her son, about Quinn, and she'd lost it, Ruth had completely lost it. Apparently, hitting someone over the head with a large piece of sheet metal is unacceptable behaviour in the workplace, go figure. "How's Quinn?"

"Things are good, she's good," Puck replied with a smile. "Would you like to meet her?" he asked suddenly, he'd had an idea that might solve a lot of problems, if only he could get Quinn's agreement. Puck turned away from his mom and spoke directly to the drone. "Altman," he said as he looked up at the small machine. "Altman, I have a question for you," he said.

"Yes?" Altman's voice answered in Puck's head.

"Can I communicate with Quinn via the implants?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Altman replied, "the drones make that possible," he explained. "Just say 'mother' quite firmly before you start speaking, you should connect automatically."

"Thanks," Puck replied. "Mother," he stated then waited a second. "Quinn? Can you hear me? If you can, say 'father' in a firm voice then speak to me, we should be able to connect and speak to each other, alright?" he said then waited.

"Crap," Quinn's voice, a slightly weird version of Quinn's voice, said in Puck's head. "That is the strangest thing ever," she told him. "Can we do this all the time?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so," Puck answered, "we just have to say 'mother', 'father' and we should connect. Ok, so I wanted to ask you something," he said, getting on to why he had actually wanted to speak to her in the first place. "My mom is worried about you, she's worried about us, about the situation, I wondered if maybe it was possible to bring my mom and my sister with me, bring them over to your house to stay for the duration," he explained in a rush. "I mean, your house is like ten times bigger than this apartment, you probably won't even notice that they're there," he said, he was really worried about leaving his mom and sister alone, especially now that his mom didn't have a job. Puck hadn't thought about the possibility of leaving his mom and sister alone till after they'd signed up, neither he nor Quinn had noticed the 'live together' clause until it was too late.

"Yes, bring them with you," Quinn agreed immediately, the more people that lived in the big house on Dudley Road, the better, then the authorities would never have an excuse to take the house from her and Frannie. And another woman in the house couldn't possibly be a bad thing, at least not from Quinn's point of view.

"Thanks," Puck said quietly and he was very grateful. "I have no idea how to close the connection so you might hear this conversation," he warned before he went to speak to his mom. "Mom?" Puck said quietly to gain Ruth's attention. "Mom, listen, there are a few things you have to know," he said, taking a seat opposite his mother. Quinn listened in, quite unashamed actually, that she was listening to a private moment between Puck and his mom. "I know you aren't happy that Quinn and I have signed up for this, that we've accepted the challenge," he said and looked at his mom, saw the truth all over her face, she definintely agreed with that statement. "There were reasons, mom, some are to do with you and Hannah, but most are to do with Quinn," he admitted. "The main one is that I didn't ever want anyone else to touch Quinn, she may not know it but she's always been mine, I was just waiting for her to realise it," he said with a slight smile, it amused him that she was listening to this part.

"Is that so?" Quinn responded inside Puck's head which made him grin.

"Yes it is, deal with it," Puck replied to Quinn, his grin got bigger, Ruth stared at her son, puzzled she wasn't following the conversation at all. "Anyway," he added, turning back to Ruth, "one of the clauses in the contract states that Quinn and I have to live together for the duration of the contract," he explained, "and we both feel that you and Hannah should come too, come and live with us in her house, with her sister and her..." he broke off, he didn't know how to explain the carer.

"Aunt," Quinn barked inside Puck's head, "just say aunt," she advised.

"...her aunt Martha," Puck finished.

Ruth looked around at the drab apartment first with disinterest and then with relief. "Tell Quinn thank you, I accept the kind invitation," Ruth answered politely. And in all fairness, she thought the invitation was incredibly kind.

"My mom says thanks," Puck said with a grin. He looked at his mom's slightly puzzled face. "We have these implant things, means we can talk to each other even when we're apart from each other," he explained.

* * *

"Wow," Hannah breathed when Puck stopped outside Quinn's house in his mom's ancient, beat up car. "And she lived here all alone?" she asked in amazement.

"Not quite alone," Puck corrected. "Her sister lives here, her aunt, me, I live here too now," he reminded Hannah. Hannah frowned. She didn't like that Noah had moved to this house to live with a girl. Lots of people were talking about it at school, the fact that Noah and this Quinn person were going to have a baby together. Hannah wasn't sure she liked it at all.

The front door opened, Quinn stood there in welcome, she invited Puck's mom and sister into her home. "I'm pleased to meet you," she said quietly as she shook Ruth's hand.

"You, too," Ruth muttered. She felt totally weird about it, here she was, finally meeting the girl who was sleeping with her son. Weird, very, very weird.

Martha took control of the whole situation, she said that dinner was ready. Everyone ate together and Ruth had to admit that it was the best meal she'd had for quite some time. Ruth worried about how she would pay her way, hers and Hannah's. "We could always use help with Frannie," Quinn sighed. "She has to be turned a couple of times a day and also we exercise her limbs morning and afternoon," she told Ruth. "Would you be willing to help with that?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Ruth agreed immediately. "Do you read to her? Play music?" she asked.

"Yes, daily," Quinn replied, Ruth seemed to be very interested in Frannie, not shying away from something that some people thought of as quite uncomfortable.

"I used to do that too, remember your nana Connie, Noah?" Ruth asked. "After she had her stroke, she needed a lot of help, I nursed her," she told Quinn. "I don't mind doing the same with your sister if it helps you out," she offered.

"Thank you, I would be very grateful," Quinn said happily. "I'll introduce you after supper," she said and then was conscious that she hadn't yet brought Puck to her sister's room to introduce him, not that Frannie would be aware of her visitors. Quinn sent an apologetic glance his way. Puck gave a little 'no matter' tilt of his head back. It hadn't worried him that Quinn was keeping something of herself back, he'd kept his family back at first, too.

* * *

Puck was laid on the bed reading, actually reading, when Quinn came into the bedroom. "I never had you pegged as interested in literature," Quinn said with a smile as she leaned against the door.

Puck put the book down and grinned back. "I found it downstairs in the den," he admitted. "It's not exactly Playboy," he grinned, with a nod towards the leather-bound cover of Oliver Twist, "but it passed on some time," he said then sat up on the edge of the bed. Quinn walked towards him, he gathered her into the v of his thighs, his hands stroked her hips. "Plus it must have been major boring for anyone to tune in and watch," he murmured with a grin.

"And that was the biggest draw, I assume?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Of course," Puck replied and laid back on the bed, drawing Quinn down with him. "Mmmm," he sighed into her throat just before his lips opened to suck her skin just very lightly. Puck rolled over to his side, he kept his arms tight around Quinn, their noses almost touched, they looked into each others' eyes. "You will never be just another hook up for me," he whispered, the honesty of his words touched Quinn, deep down inside. "This, what we have, this is something special," he whispered, "and being part of something special, makes you special. You, Quinn Fabray, are something really, really special," he told her, then rolled her over again so that she was underneath him. "This is for us, not for the drones, not for Altman, this is for us," he whispered, then his head descended and blocked out everything.

Quinn surrendered to the onslaught of Puck's kisses, she relished every single one. By the time they were both naked, they had completely forgotten about the presence of the drones. Quinn pushed back, she felt confident enough to want a position of dominance, Puck lay on his back and allowed her to play. He folded his arms behind his head and let Quinn have her way. She'd been a very, very quick study, she already had a repertoire of tricks and she wasn't shy about using them on him. Puck totally appreciated every single one.

When Puck knew that he was getting close, when he knew that he couldn't take Quinn's brand of torment for a moment longer, he surged upright and knocked her off-balance, bringing her back to earth a little. "How do you like that?" he asked as he thrust deep inside her.

"Mmmmm," Quinn moaned, she had no words, she couldn't actually speak for the moment. Quinn lifted her legs and wrapped them around Puck's hips, holding him tight in to her.

"I'm coming," Puck whispered into Quinn's ear as he shoved his arm under her and pulled her closer to him, tighter to him. At the same time, Quinn imploded, her breath stuck in her throat, she couldn't see, her vision disintegrated to a mass of swirling colours and kaleidoscopic shapes. "Quinn?" Puck muttered and nudged her a few seconds later. "Fuck," he hissed and pushed up onto his knees, they were still joined in the most elemental of ways. "Quinn?" Puck repeated and nudged her again. Quinn moaned. "Jeez, did you pass out?" he asked, not sure who he was more impressed with, Quinn or himself. "That should have given them enough footage for a while," he commented to her as he disengaged himself.

"I can't move just yet," Quinn sighed. "I don't want to, just cover me up," she begged. Puck threw the quilt over her before he headed off to the bathroom.

"Father, that was amazing," Altman cried in Puck's head. "We've had six offers of complete courses for mother," he told Puck excitedly, "based on that performance alone, they're all willing to go higher if a pregnancy results from this," he squealed, Puck could hear the man clapping his hands in happiness.

"I'm in the bathroom, Altman," Puck reminded the tedious little guy. "Do you want to hear me take a piss?" he demanded and deliberately stood at the toilet to do so. "So that's how you get your jollies, right? Water games, cool, that's something we won't ever try," he muttered to himself. Not that he would have ever gone that route anyway, he was just trying to get under Altman's skin so that he would leave them alone, even if it was just for a few hours.

* * *

"Yes, I know," Quinn grumbled the second she arrived at school. "Nurse's office," she muttered and pulled a face.

"Want me to come with you today?" Puck murmured as he pulled her close for a second.

"Yes please," Quinn answered, gratefully. "Nurse Ratchet really freaked me out yesterday," she mumbled as they walked together to the nurse's office.

"Ah, Quinn," Terri Schuester sighed happily as Quinn opened her door. Terri was really enjoying these daily sessions with the blonde teenager, they reminded her of her glory days, back when she was a cheerleader in this self-same high school, back when her husband was captain of the glee club, although that wasn't really anything to brag about, back when he was still something worthwhile to have on her arm and not the useless drunk he was these days. "Did you do your pee sample?" she asked moodily.

"Here," Quinn replied and produced the sample from the depths of her bag.

Terri did the quick urine test and felt a splurge of excitement ripple through her. For a second, just for that very second, she was the only person on the planet who knew something so vitally important. Terri savoured that feeling, savoured that knowlegde. "Congratulations," she said, rather coyly over her shoulder. "The hCG level has doubled, that can mean only one thing," she informed the stunned pair. "You're pregnant," she announced, looking directly at the drone, she hoped they'd got her best side, she wished she could remember if she'd done a good job on her make up this morning. She wished she could remember if she'd even combed her hair this morning.

"Shit, what?" Puck gasped, shocked to the core.

"The elevated hCG is an indication that pregnancy has been achieved," Altman informed Puck. "Congratulations."

Quinn still hadn't spoken, she could barely swallow, she thought she was going to puke. Slowly, barely even seeming to move, Quinn turned to face Puck who had an equally stunned expression on his face. "Oh my God," she whispered, "the bookmakers are right," she said, her voice sounded far away, to both her and Puck.

"Why are they right?" Puck asked, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"They keep calling us it, and we really are, they're right," Quinn waffled. "We really are Quick."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: How will they cope with the news?**

"Mother, father, my heartiest congratulations," Altman cried, he was thrilled, _thrilled_, absolutely thrilled. They'd _never _had a pair of contestants who had succeeded so quickly. Never. Two days. Incredible! Two days. Altman had never heard of such a thing. _Two days_? Oh, crap. Two days. Now what were they going to do, how on earth would they get the sponsors to keep watching, keep them interested? Shit. How on earth could they have done that in just two days? Father must have super sperm or something, that could be something worth remembering for the future. Altman checked some of the small print in the contract. Aha. Now he'd found something that might keep people tuning in, apart from the sadsacks who wanted to be pregnant but couldn't get that way themselves so would follow mother's progress in minute detail and live it vicariously. Now he just needed to make sure that every single second of the pregnancy could be followed, tracked.

Quinn's numerous internal body cameras went into overdrive the second that Altman activated the uterine recordings. Every single light on Altman's console was lit up with offers. There were twenty-seven offers of full four-year terms at Yale for Quinn, there were nine offers for a full ride plus masters for Quinn as well as the offer of a four-year gig for Puck, if he wanted it. And then there was the offer to end all offers, the one that beat everything, the one from Shelby Corcoran. She would top anything that anyone else offered by including the little sister in her offer, and all she wanted in return, what she would have to insist on in return, was to be at the birth, to be the first person to hold the child and to take it from the delivery room before either of the birth parents even looked at it, she didn't want to risk the child ever having a memory of their faces, just hers, she wanted it to be _her _child. So far she was the only winner. But Puck and Quinn wouldn't be the only losers.

* * *

Later, as they walked home after school, Puck was mesmerised. "Oh. My. God," he sighed as they both stared, open-mouthed, at the huge screen in front of them. "That's what's happening inside you right now?" he breathed in awe. "Look at that," he cried in excitement as the image changed from one camera to another to another, all of them on the inside of Quinn's womb, repeating the brief sequence over and over, showing the instant that the single sperm had breached the outer wall of the ovum, showing the exact moment that the two elements had combined, showing the way the single cell had split and divided, showing the way that it was working incredibly hard to become a human being. "I hope they keep broadcasting stuff like that," he told her, he thought it would be awesome to watch the baby as it developed. Quinn could not believe how extremely excited he was. She wasn't, she was feeling totally freaked out and so, so scared.

"_I_ hope they don't," Quinn muttered, she didn't particularly want to watch the constant changes that her body was going to undergo, she didn't want to see the development of the fetus, of the baby, the child she would not be allowed to keep, she didn't want to see the progression of someone else's baby. Quinn wished that she could just fall into suspended animation for the next nine months and wake up when this was all over.

* * *

As soon as they got home, Quinn ran up to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She slid gratefully down the door and landed with a bump on the floor. She worked really, really hard to keep the sobs from bursting out of her. "Quinn?" Puck called after making a gentle tap on the door. Quinn sucked in a breath, sniffed then tried three or four times to speak but she couldn't manage to get a single word out. Finally Quinn reached up and opened the door to let Puck in. "What happened?" he asked as he sank to the floor to comfort Quinn.

"Nothing," Quinn cried, she gave in to the sobs. "Nothing happened, I'm just scared," she admitted, and she was, she was really, really scared.

"Listen to me," Puck whispered as he rocked Quinn gently, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, alright?" he murmured. "You are the most important person in my life," he told her, and apart from his mom and his sister, he meant it, he truly felt that Quinn was equal in importance to his mom and his sister.

"Is everything alright?" Ruth asked quietly. Puck looked up at his mom. "May I come in?" she asked. Quinn nodded. Ruth stepped inside the bathroom and sat on the floor opposite her son. "I saw the news today," she said sadly. "I would love to say congratulations, that is generally what people would say at a time like this, but I can see how upset you are and I don't blame you," Ruth said in a rush. "Quinn, I cannot imagine how scared you are right now," she added and reached out to the young, vulnerable girl. "But I'm here for you, for both of you. Noah, I love you, I will always be your mother, and Quinn, I would never try to replace your own mother, but just know that I am here for you, for any reason, any time, ok?"

"Thank you," Quinn mouthed, she couldn't actually speak, she reached her hand out and took the one that Ruth held out to her, she wept as the connection was made. For the whole of the evening, Quinn felt so emotional, so weary, she just didn't know how on earth she was going to cope with this humongous life changing event, it had all happened so quickly, she just hadn't been prepared for it, not yet.

* * *

Puck ran a bath for Quinn long before she came upstairs to go to bed. When it was ready he went downstairs to find her. "Hi Martha," he said as he went into the kitchen in search of Quinn. "Where's Quinn?" he asked.

"She's with Frannie," Martha replied. "Though there," she indicated, pointing to the room that used to be the dining room, the room that Quinn and Martha had transformed into a room to house the incredibly dependent Frannie Fabray Wilson. Puck followed Martha's directions, despite never having been invited in by Quinn.

"Hey," Puck called softly from the doorway. "I ran you a bath," he told Quinn as he approached. Puck reached the side of the bed, it was the first time he'd ever seen Quinn's sister. "She looks like you," he remarked in surprise.

"Who did you think she'd look like?" Quinn giggled, she was feeling a bit more settled now after spending time with Frannie, she was the reason that Quinn was doing this in the first place.

"I don't think I ever thought about it," Puck admitted. "But I came to tell you that I ran you a bath, I thought you might like to relax, just let your mind drift away," he suggested with a slight smile.

"I would, thank you," Quinn replied and stood up. "Good night, Frannie," she murmured and kissed her sister's forehead. "Martha will be in to see you soon," she promised and patted Frannie's hand before she left the room with Puck. "Thank you," Quinn murmured very, very quietly as they walked up the staircase together. "You keep surprising the hell out of me," she told him, "the things you do for me."

"I would do anything for you," Puck mumbled back just as quietly, neither of them wanted the drones to concentrate on their conversation. "Let me help you," he offered and followed her into the bathroom. Quinn was thankful that the drones stayed on the other side of the bathroom door, Puck helped her to remove her clothes then held her hand as she stepped into the bath and sat down. Puck knelt beside the bath and very, very gently, bathed Quinn and washed her hair. And Quinn allowed him to do so, allowed the feeling of relaxation to wash over her.

* * *

"Father," Altman called, the second that Puck closed the bedroom door, Quinn had just settled down for the night.

"What do you want, Altman?" Puck asked as he headed down the stairs.

"A doctor will be in the school nurse's office in the morning," Altman advised Puck. "He will confirm the pregnancy," he added.

"You don't think watching the sequence over and over again is enough?" Puck asked, the screens were still repeating the moment of conception again and again.

"Well, yes, but Ms Corcoran requires medical certification of the pregnancy," Altman explained.

"For what?" Puck demanded. "She can't see the same thing that everyone else in the entire fucking world can see?" he shouted.

"And again, Ms Corcoran requires..." Altman repeated before Puck cut him off.

"Fuck off, Altman, get the fuck out of my head," Puck growled.

* * *

"Hey," Puck said softly as he walked into the bedroom about an hour later. "Are you asleep?" he asked quietly.

"No," Quinn replied just as quietly. In the dark, Puck made his way to the bed and sat on it. "Are you as freaked out as I am?" she sniffed, her voice was thick with the tears that she had already shed and the ones that she was keeping inside.

"I don't think it's even hit me yet," Puck admitted as he scooched down the bed to haul Quinn close, hug her close. "I mean, watching that stuff on the big screens today, seeing all that stuff, it wasn't like real life, it was like watching a biology lesson, you know?" he murmured. "I bet you don't have to take gym class anymore," he added with a grin on his face and hugged her a little tighter for a second as he pressed his lips to her hair. "Can you imagine what the bidders would do if you did that?" he asked as an impish little thought manifested itself in his mind and then buried itself, ready to pop up at a later date. "They'd throw a fit for sure," he grinned. "And I think this means we get the nights to ourselves now, no more drones," he sighed happily and glanced over to the machines, to where they rested on top of the dresser.

"Mmm," Quinn sighed and rubbed her cheek against Puck's chest. "All night to ourselves?" she pondered then bit her lip. Quinn shifted under the covers, turned over until she aligned herself with Puck's body and then she climbed over him, he scooched down a little more. Puck tugged the covers out of the way, disentangled Quinn from them and thrust his hand under her nightdress to cup her butt as Quinn sought Puck's lips with her own. It was a long time later that Quinn sat up astride Puck and helped him off with his shirt. Puck thrust up into a semi-sitting position and reciprocated, he pulled Quinn's nightdress over her head, immediately they were revealed, he attached himself to her nipple and suckled, swapping from one to the other then back again. Quinn's back bowed, she could barely stand the intensity of the sensations she was feeling, she didn't expect that, not at all.

Quinn pushed Puck back down, she forced him back onto his back and rocked her hips to distract him. Faster and faster Quinn rocked on him, taking as much pleasure as she gave. "Mmmmm," she moaned and attacked the buttons on Puck's pants, she didn't show any mercy as she tugged the fabric until all the buttons gave way. Puck groaned as Quinn slid back on his thighs, slid all the way down till she was face to crotch. Puck hardly dared to hope that Quinn was going to do what he was praying she would do. From this particular position, there were very few other options for her, though. Puck lifted his hips to help as Quinn pulled his pants a little further down, revealing the part of him that she wanted, needed, desired. "Mmmm," she moaned again and took Puck's rapidly hardening, lengthening, penis in her soft, warm hand. Puck propped himself up on his elbows and watched, grateful that his eyes had become used to the dark, as Quinn's tongue touched his excited flesh, his penis quivered involuntarily at the first contact, his entire body shivered, he sucked in a breath as she flicked the very tip with the stiffened tip of her tongue.

"Jeez," Puck sighed, "fuck, Quinn," he groaned and thrust one hand through her hair. "God, you're a fucking quick learner," he laughed breathlessly as she bent her head over him, allowed the sensitive mushroom head of his penis to almost touch the back of her throat. For more than ten minutes Puck suffered through Quinn's first full on blow job. Suffered in a wonderful way, in an excellent way, suffered in a way that he hoped he would do many, many more times in the future. And then he couldn't take any more. "No, no, no, no more," he hissed and lifted her head away from him. "Come here," he whispered and drew Quinn all the way up the length of his body until their lips met, their hips met. He lay back again as Quinn settled over him, his fingers tested her through her tiny, white panties, tested how ready she was for his invasion. She was so ready. Puck held the white fabric aside and Quinn grasped his penis, she lifted herself a touch so that she could slide him into place, fill herself with his hardness, make herself forget everything else.

Altman watched with interest as Quinn thrust upright, leaned back, her hands planted behind her on Puck's thighs to brace her body as she rocked and bounced to her own rhythm. "Take control, father," he muttered to himself, "take control, show her who is the master," he murmured as he moved the drone's camera angle. Out in the street, strangers watched the young couple as they both gave and received pleasure from each other, some of those strangers chose to act upon the feelings that watching two people engage in sexual activity created. Altman had just assured himself continued interest.

* * *

"What would you like for breakfast?" Martha asked with a pleasant smile as both Puck and Quinn arrived in the kitchen together.

"I think I just want toast this morning," Quinn replied as she sat down at the table. "How was Frannie this morning?" she asked.

"Frannie is fine," Ruth answered, coming from Frannie's room into the kitchen.

"Ruth," Quinn said, a little shocked, "I didn't know you were in there with her," she added, slightly defensively.

"Well, we've already run through one set of limb exercises," Ruth explained, "and at the moment, Frannie is listening to the greatest hits of Dire Straights," she grinned. "It's all I could find this morning," she excused.

"Cool," Quinn commented faintly, she actually felt a little bit redundant.

Ruth picked up on Quinn's lack of enthusiasm. "I'm sorry," she apologised, "it's just that I always found my mother was easier to work with in the mornings, she seemed to respond just that little bit better, I don't know if she really did or if I just thought she did but everything is worth trying, don't you think?"

"No, Ruth, _I'm_ sorry," Quinn apologised. "Thank you," she added, and she was sincere. "Thank you for taking the time to work with my sister, I really do appreciate it. Thank you."

"Come and get your breakfast," Martha called with a gentle smile at everyone.

* * *

"Is it just me or are people leering at us?" Quinn murmured as they walked to school hand in hand. "I mean, I know they've all probably seen us do it, the entire freakin' world has seen us do it," she mocked herself slightly, "but I don't know, this just seems even more so, more sleazy," she shrugged.

"The bastard," Puck hissed. "Altman, you are a lying, conniving, cheating bastard and I hope to fucking God you are listening to this," he snarled.

"What?" Quinn asked as she rummaged through her bag to search for her handkerchief.

"Look, look at that," Puck cried. "He said that they would turn the drones off at night, right?" he demanded Quinn's agreement. "He agreed that the drones would be turned off at night once you were pregnant. You're freakin' pregnant," he shouted.

"Yes, we know, congratulations," a stranger shouted back and waved. "I won the sweep-stake at work for guessing how many times you'd do it before you knocked her up, thanks man," he called and waved again.

"Glad to be of fucking assistance," Puck growled quietly, he hoped the guy didn't hear him but he couldn't help the sarcasm from spilling over. "Pleased we can help some poor shithead out," he sneered as he picked up the pace a little and hurried them both to school, Quinn trailing behind him slightly, her arm at full stretch.

"Hey," Quinn called to gain Puck's attention. "Are you trying to pull my arm out of the socket?" she demanded.

"Sorry," Puck apologised and immediately slowed his pace. "Sorry, but that guy just really pissed me off and look at what they're showing," he instructed. "Look, that is definitely last night, look, I mean, he said, didn't he?"

Quinn thought back to the conversation with Altman when Puck had made the request to turn the drones off at night, replayed it over again in her head. "Actually, Altman was very vague when you bargained for that, he didn't actually agree, he just said it sounded reasonable to ask," she reminded Puck.

"Well I didn't expect that," Puck shouted and spun around to face the huge screens again. "I mean, look at that," he ordered and turned Quinn to see too, he sucked in a breath at how utterly spectacular Quinn looked as she slid down his legs to come face to face with his incredibly excited penis, how absolutely fantastic she looked when she took it in her mouth, when she swallowed almost all of his length. God, Puck was glad that he hadn't realised at the time that the drones were recording all of that because they both looked so into it, so into each other, there would be very few people who would ever suspect that the only reason that Puck and Quinn were together was because of the games, he would love it not to be the case, but he knew for a fact that Quinn Fabray would never, ever have considered him a suitable life partner, not in a million years. Puck sincerely hoped that the past few days had changed her mind. He knew that she had changed him, totally changed him, ruined him for any other female out there, no one would ever feel like Quinn Fabray, he knew he would never want anyone else to take her place.

"Oh God, why do they have to keep showing that?" Quinn cried as the screen split into quarters. They both looked up as one segment showed Puck ejaculating inside her, another segment showed Quinn's cervix opening and closing, dipping into the pool of semen, the third segment showed the conception sequence yet again and the fourth segment showed what was actually happening inside Quinn right this second. "Oh, look, let's just watch that, yep, there you blow," she mocked as the bottom left hand screen showed that and the top right hand screen showed an immensely magnified version of that one single sperm breaking through the barrier surrounding the ovum. Quinn felt weirded out all over again.

* * *

"You are both late," Principal Sylvester snarled as she stood by the entrance to school, fists on her hips, waiting to shout at every late student.

"Sorry," Puck apologised for them both, "we got waylaid by people in the street," he explained with a shrug and nodded backwards towards the nearest screen. "They're showing that bit again," he sighed and gave Quinn's hand a supportive little jiggle.

"Fine," Sue Sylvester barked. "Maybe tomorrow it might be better if you could arrange to drive in rather than walk," she suggested.

"Did you hear that, Altman?" Puck asked in the air.

"Yes, father," Altman answered, "a vehicle will be delivered today for your use."

"Thanks," Puck grudgingly responded. "He says they'll deliver a vehicle for us to use. Will we be allowed to park it here?" he asked the principal.

"I think that might be wise," Sue Sylvester agreed. Problem solved.

* * *

"I tell you, Q," Santana whispered near to Quinn's ear as Quinn searched in her locker for nothing in particular, she just wanted a few minutes without anyone trying to speak to her, ask her things, give her advice or suggestions or propositions. "Even though I'm a lesbian, the show you two put on last night was enough to make my lady loins quiver," she purred. "In fact, when he slid your panties to the side and your perfect, pert little ass was on full show, God, I had to see to myself, you know what I mean?" she murmured and wiggled her fingers at Quinn.

"That was far too much information, Santana," Quinn replied and gagged slightly. She really didn't think that it would be morning sickness just yet, she thought it was just the unsettling vision that Santana had put in her head. "Oh, for God's sake," she cried as the irritating tannoy voice requested her presence in the nurse's office. "Grrr," Quinn growled as she stamped away.

* * *

"Mother," Altman cried as if he hadn't seen her for years, his arms held out wide as though to take her in an embrace. Quinn didn't respond, she just glared at Altman until he put his arms down, slightly uncomfortably, slightly embarrassed. "Yes, well," he muttered, "this is Doctor Chako," he introduced the newcomer who was stood in the corner of the room. "He will be your OB-GYN for the duration of the contract and he is here today to confirm the pregnancy," Altman explained. Dr Chako reached out a hand to shake Quinn's.

"Don't you think Puck should be here for this too?" Quinn asked, trying to delay things for a few more minutes until she'd regained her composure. Meeting this OB like that had really unsettled her, she hadn't actually thought about it, but she'd half expected that she would be able to choose her own doctor, someone she would feel comfortable with at the very least.

"If you insist," Altman replied with a shrug. "Father," he called sharply. "Father, your presence is required in the medical room, mother is about to undergo a few minor tests," he said after a few seconds, presumably Puck had responded to the initial call.

"What fucking tests?" Puck asked inside Quinn's head. "What the hell are they doing to you?" he demanded, he sounded like he was running. "Quinn, talk to me, don't let them touch you, I'll be there in a minute," he instructed.

"Father," Quinn said then looked at Altman with narrowed eyes. "They aren't doing anything to me, calm down," she told Puck and heard his sigh of relief, felt it through her very soul. "Altman brought a doctor, he wants to confirm the pregnancy and apparently I'm not allowed to choose an OB-GYN who I might feel comfortable with, I get no choice in the matter about who is shoving his hands where they shouldn't be," she broke off as Puck opened the door.

"Do we at least get to interview the doctor?" Puck asked, staring at the stranger with undisguised mistrust. "I want to be sure that whoever we entrust Quinn's care to, is the best damn person in their field," he told the roomful of people. "I mean, how many years is it since you actually took care of a pregnant woman?" Puck asked the doctor.

"It has been several years," Dr Chako admitted. "Since before the worldwide birth control attempt," he added in more detail as neither Puck nor Quinn spoke. "Fine, fine, so I was the one who came up with the idea of making the world's drinking water a birth control conduit. But the whole population had grown to far more than the planet could support," he cried, excusing his skewed efforts at saving the world.

"So it's thanks to you that my parents died," Quinn said very, very quietly. "You might not have built the vessel, you might not have flown it, but it was your actions that drove them to take the course of action that they did, they were on the first ship to be evacuated from here, they were in the lead ship to the space center on Mars, so because of you, Dr Chako, I don't have parents, my sister is in a coma and I am pregnant with a child I will not be allowed to see," she continued, "so no, I am not prepared to let this man touch me in any way, shape or form, find me another doctor," she told Altman and turned away to take Puck's hand and lead him out of the office. "We will, in turn, find our own doctor," she advised over her shoulder and marched out.

* * *

"Oh my God," Ruth breathed as the man in front of her explained a little bit more of the paperwork. "I have to let Quinn and Noah know as soon as possible," she told him with excitement. "I don't think they've thought about this," she added and read through some of the words too. Yes, she could see it as plain as day now that she was discarding a lot of the extraneous, unnecessary words. "Thank you, Lucas, thank you so, so much," she said again and reached over to hug the blushing man.

* * *

"Well, that was a day and a half," Puck sighed as they arrived at home after school. "Oh my Lord, would you look at that," he cried. "We seriously cannot drive _that_ to school every day," he laughed at the Hummer. "Just a normal fucking car, what's so difficult about that?" he demanded of no one at all. "Altman, get this thing out of here, just get us something small, there's hardly any fuel to be had anyway, just something to get us to school and back without having to wade through a million people shouting stuff to us," he explained again.

"Hi," Ruth called from the doorstep. "Quick, I have something to talk about with you guys," she said, the excitement in her voice was almost visible. Puck and Quinn followed her into the house. "Ok," she began, whispering.

"Mom, if it's something private," Puck interrupted with a glance at the drones.

"Oh, right, yes," Ruth stuttered.

"Bathroom," Quinn suggested and ran up the stairs to their bathroom with both Puck and his mom following her. "Ok," she panted once they were inside and the drones were left out in the bedroom. "What did you want to talk to us about?" she asked.

"Well, I had a friend of mine over today," Ruth began, the grin on her face was almost blinding. "He used to be a lawyer, before the, well, anyway, he's read over the contracts again and he's found something, found a way out for you," she told them, excitement fizzled inside her, like a rocket about to explode. "He's found a way that you don't have to give the baby up and also to release you from the contract," she explained.

"How?" Quinn asked, the butterflies in her stomach picked up speed, she didn't quite know how to feel about this.

"Here, right here, it says..." Ruth said, trying to find the place again, "oh, yes, here it is, it says, if you get married before the birth of the first child, and that's the important stipulation apparently, if you get married before the birth of the first child, it negates any clauses set out herein, blah, blah, blah," she finished as she couldn't quite remember everything that Lucas had told her. "But essentially, if you get married before the baby comes, you get to keep it and they can't take any future babies from you either," she cried and then apologised when Puck and Quinn reminded her of the drones outside the bathroom door.

"Yes, I know that," Puck told his mom, "but how does that help Quinn get to Yale?" he asked.

"Ah, that's the downside," Ruth admitted, her shoulders slumped a little. Damn, she thought she'd be the one to expose that clause.

"You knew that?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"Yes," Puck nodded. "Didn't you?" he asked with one eyebrow raised in question. "You know, maybe I ought to be the one heading to Yale, to study law," he joked. "But seriously, did he see a way round the other clauses?" he asked his mom.

"No but we didn't look for that, just for you to keep the baby," Ruth explained. "But Lucas has a copy and he'll keep studying it," she told the pair. In truth, Ruth felt rather deflated now. "I'll go help Martha to turn Frannie," she said, almost pouting as she left the bathroom.

"I'll be down in a little while," Quinn called after her. She waited till the door closed. "But first," she muttered and launched herself at Puck. "I don't know if it's that hCG thing or what, but I am so freakin' horny," she breathed. "I have never even thought about sex before in my life, but today, throughout every single lesson, I swear, I was just marking time till I could get you alone and naked," she breathed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Puck muttered and helped her to undress him before turning his efforts on Quinn's clothes. Puck sighed happily as Quinn kissed, caressed, licked and sucked his entire chest, back and stomach, every inch of bare flesh she found, her lips, her tongue and her teeth touched, she wanted to get to know his body even more than she knew her own, but she wanted to do it like this, away from the cameras, away from the prying eyes. "Come here," Puck instructed quietly and drew Quinn into his arms. "You're driving me wild," he told her as he brought their lips together, he held her face so that their tongues could greet each other, could excite each other, could emulate what Puck would like to do very, very soon. "Please," he sighed as Quinn's fingers drifted lower, found how hard he was, stroked the length of him, gently squeezed and manipulated his testicles, moved them around. "No, sit here," he suggested and pressed on Quin's shoulders till she sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Here, perfect," he whispered as he fell to his knees between her thighs. "Oh, yes," he sighed as he spread her thighs wider. "Mmmm," he moaned as his tongue stroked her sensitive, fragrant flesh. Quinn jerked a little at the sensation, it was more than she'd expected, but nice, so very, very nice, she didn't want him to stop. Puck squeezed the thumb and forefinger of one hand either side of her clitoris, making it pop out. Puck's tongue stroked it as it appeared from inside its hood, the super-sensitive bundle of nerves jangled at the touch, Quinn almost lost it then, but she managed to hold on. Puck pressed her labia apart with his other hand, his tongue stroked the whole way up, from the very, very edge of her perineum to her clitoris, collecting every drop of her body's natural lubricant on the way. Puck groaned in pleasure and repeated the stroke again and again and again until Quinn almost wept. "Turn around," he urged with a gruff, gravelly voice. Puck stood, his engorged penis stood proud, he spun Quinn around so that she faced away from him. "Bend over," he hissed and pressed a hand on her back, Quinn did as she was bid and braced her hands on the edge of the tub, she couldn't wait for this either. "Ahhh," Puck sighed as his penis sank into her superheated channel, he felt every ripple of flesh in minute detail, every grip of her internal muscles, every shudder and move that she made and each one was magnified about a million times. "Oh God," Puck cried as he pounded in and out of her. "Fuck," he growled, his eyes were screwed up tight with the effort that holding on was taking, he was ready to come right now, almost as soon as he'd entered her, he was so ready, he knew that he wouldn't last long, he knew that he'd have to do a lot of pussy licking to make it up to her. "Fuck, shit, Quinn, I'm coming," he breathed and unloaded deep, deep inside her. "Fuck me," he hissed, he leaned over her, using her to support himself, he felt dizzy. "Jeez, I think I nearly passed out then," he exclaimed. "I'm sorry," he pouted as he brought Quinn upright in his arms and hugged her tight. "I know that wasn't very good for you, but I'll make it up to you," he promised. Quinn hid her smile in Puck's neck. It had been exceptionally good for her, so good in fact that she hadn't been able to even utter a sound, but if he thought he owed her, then who was she to complain? Quinn allowed her inner muscles to contract, squeeze, she adored the answering jerk from Puck as he flexed his penis inside her.

"Oh, God, my eyes," Hannah cried from the bathroom doorway.

"Get out," Puck cried over his shoulder, glad that it was his bare ass rather than Quinn's that was on view to his sister and the drone that appeared over her shoulder.

"Martha said that dinner's ready," Hannah explained, she still stood in the doorway in the same position except now her hand was covering her eyes, "we shouted but you didn't come," she added, again, Puck was glad that Hannah couldn't see his face at that statement. "Yes I did," he mouthed silently to Quinn. "So will you please get dressed and come down to dinner?" she asked then slammed the bathroom door closed.

"Let's go," Puck suggested as he eased out of her welcoming body, but he couldn't resist a long, slow kiss first.

"I think we need a lock on that door," Quinn murmured against Puck's lips. "I seriously do not think that this is the last encounter we will have in this bathroom, I think I'd like it to be a safe zone for us." Puck certainly couldn't argue with that, he really liked that idea, actually, a safe zone, a place just for the two of them, they couldn't rely on that being their bedroom, Altman had already proved that he couldn't be trusted to turn off the drones. Hmm, a safe zone, that sounded really, really good to Puck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Maybe there's another way...**

"Mother, father, please go to the choir room," Altman instructed, he sounded bored, disinterested.

"What now?" Puck thought to himself as he grabbed his stuff and shoved it in his bag before leaving the classroom without a word to his teacher. He ignored the mocking cheers from some of his less couth classmates. He couldn't quite manage to block out the several shouts of 'give her one from me' that followed him through the door. "Hey," he muttered to Quinn as they met at the door to the choir room.

"Hey," Quinn responded and frowned. "What do you think they want us for today?" she asked and peered through the window in the door to see if she could see anything.

"No idea," Puck replied then leaned round Quinn to open the door to allow them both to enter the room. "Might as well find out."

"Mother, father," Altman said in a slightly more ingratiating tone of voice. "Your task today is to choose a new partner for each other from the student body of McKinley High," he told them then sat back and waited for the flares of jealousy he was sure would fly.

"Wait, what?" Puck cried. "I'm not choosing some guy for her," he shouted at Altman then repeated it angrily in the direction of the drones. "No fucking way," he growled and sat down, arms folded, a really angry look on his face. "And don't even think of picking someone for me because I won't do it," he added and glared at Quinn. "I'm not going to cheat on you," he insisted. Quinn smiled, she couldn't speak, she didn't need to, Puck had just said everything that she would want to say. "Choose another task, Altman, because we both refuse to do that one," he advised.

"You must complete the task by midnight tomorrow," Altman droned on, totally ignoring Puck's protest.

* * *

"He's been studying it for hours," Ruth muttered to Quinn as they both worked together to get Frannie settled for the night.

"I wonder what he hopes to find in it," Quinn mused, she was worried, she was very, very worried. They only had twenty-seven hours left to complete the task, although, if they took it word for word, they only had to _choose_ a partner for each other, not actually do anything with that partner. "Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight, Ruth," Quinn yawned as they left Frannie's room. "See you in the morning," she added, tiredly.

"Night," Ruth called up the stairs to Quinn then turned to go into the den and spend some time chatting with Martha.

* * *

"What are you looking for?" Quinn asked when she finally found Puck, he was laid on his stomach on the bathroom floor, studying the contract in minute detail, out of sight of the drones.

"This, I was looking for this," Puck muttered and marked something with fluorescent yellow ink, then grinned up at Quinn as she stood over him. "You are going to fucking love this," he told her proudly.

"Ok, what am I going to love?" Quinn asked and began to remove her clothes. "It better be something really good," she added over her shoulder as she reached to turn on the shower.

"It is," Puck assured her as he jumped to his feet, "but I think I might save it for tomorrow, this looks far more interesting," he grinned then pounced and caught her up in his arms, his hands seeking and finding every one of Quinn's sensitive areas, she leaned back in his arms and moaned.

Puck sucked gently on the side of Quinn's neck, enough for her to feel, not enough to leave a mark, he'd promised he wouldn't do that to her, at least, not where anyone would see. His fingers tweaked and plucked at her nipples, making them even more distended than they already were, Quinn's body arched involuntarily, the sensation was almost overwhelming for her. "They're already changing colour," Puck whispered over her shoulder, "look, they're darker just here," he murmured as his index fingers circled her nipples.

"And tender," Quinn moaned as Puck gave both of her boobs a gentle but full handed squeeze. "Wow, please, don't do that again," she requested as she blinked away the tears.

"I'm sorry," Puck apologised softly into her ear after he'd nudged her hair aside. "Shower?" he suggested.

"Mmm," Quinn sighed and stepped into the enclosure. Quinn looked back and waited for Puck to get rid of his clothes too so that he could join her.

Puck pulled the door closed behind him and stepped under the cascade of water. He soaped up his hands then stroked them both up Quinn's back, she leaned forwards to allow him to reach her better, Puck took advantage and slid one hand down to stroke across her ass. He stepped to the side, Quinn leaned forwards, her arms outstretched, her hands flat against the wall of the shower. Puck kissed Quinn's ear then with one hand from the front, the other from the rear, commenced a sensual assault on Quinn the like of which she had never even suspected could be possible. Never in her life had she encountered such intense feelings, such intense pleasure. With the hand that slid down her ass, Puck slipped his middle two fingers inside her, Quinn gasped. With the hand that slid down her front, Puck plucked, tweaked and stroked at her clitoris, Quinn jerked. Her eyes closed and her head fell back on a neck that could no longer support its weight, she began to slump, Puck held her upright with the hands that cradled her until her legs regained their strength.

Faster and faster Puck pumped his fingers in and out of Quinn, further and further they stroked, touching her g-spot, finally, Quinn screamed and leaned in to Puck for support, her lungs could barely hold a full breath. She glanced down and saw the effect on Puck. "I want to taste you," she whimpered as she slid to her knees in front of him. "Don't pull out, please," she pleaded as she brought his tumescent penis to her already parted lips.

"Let me see your eyes," Puck requested hoarsely, just before her tongue stroked along the full length of him. "Look up at me, keep looking at me," he begged, Quinn complied. Puck felt a shudder run through him as he watched her lips close around the head of his penis, felt her tongue swirl across the tip, felt the light suction and the firm stroke of her hand. Puck helped, his hands in her hair guided her, the slight thrust of his hips deepened his penetration of her mouth, almost to gagging point.

"My balls," Puck groaned and pulled out of her mouth, "lick my balls," he instructed and lifted his penis up till it was flat against his stomach. "Suck them," he ordered, Quinn complied, happily complied. Quinn braced her hands on his trembling thighs as she knelt up to suckle and slurp on Puck's testicles until he pulled away again and thrust his penis back between her lips.

Puck managed to withstand a good fifteen minutes of almost perfect fellatio from Quinn before he reached his peak. "I'm coming," he groaned and pulled out of her mouth, he didn't want to overwhelm her, he wanted to start her off gently, maybe allowing some of his semen to hit her lips, maybe some on her tongue but the rest, he wanted to aim at her boobs, her chest, anywhere, he just knew there'd be a lot, far too much for her to swallow. "Stick out your tongue," Puck gasped, he pressed her head back to allow just the tip of his penis to rest on her tongue as the first jet of semen left him. Quinn jerked as if she'd been shot as that jet hit the back of her throat, she couldn't help but just pull away a tiny bit, she hadn't wanted to, it had been an involuntary reaction. Puck used his hand to keep up the momentum, keep up the flow and string after string of semen flew at her, it covered her lips, it landed on her eyelid, her cheek, some even landed in her hair. "Gah," Puck gasped as he fisted his penis until the last drops splattered into Quinn's lap.

As soon as he'd stopped, Quinn sucked him back into her mouth to savour the taste of him even more. "I think I really like blow jobs," she murmured against his softening penis then nuzzled his whole man area. "I wonder if the taste of you is going to be my first craving?" she mused then looked up at Puck and bit her lip. "You won't complain if we do that every day, will you?" she asked in totally faked innocence.

"Not at all," Puck sighed as he helped Quinn to her feet. It weirded him out, as it always had done, to taste his own semen on her lips when he kissed her, but he couldn't stop kissing her. "I think we'll give them a show tonight," he suggested as she brushed up against him causing him to stiffen and swell all over again. "First off I'm going to eat you and then I'm going to turn you over and fuck you from behind and I'm going to make you scream when you come," he promised. "But we're doing it because we want to, not because we've been ordered to and not because we think no one can see us," he added, Quinn nodded in agreement, she was so ready to feel his tongue on her, to feel him filling her she would have agreed to just about anything.

Puck kept his promise.

* * *

"It sure looks like they're never going to turn those fucking drones off," Puck murmured as he drove them to school in the inconspicuous, black VW Beetle. They waited at the intersection and watched the huge screen opposite them, watched Puck bury his face between her thighs, watched Quinn pluck at her nipples as Puck used his tongue, his lips and his teeth to create such immense feelings of pleasure, that Quinn had almost burst apart at that point.

Quinn squirmed a little as she felt the stirrings of desire, deep inside the pit of her stomach as she watched them both, watched herself be thrown around, almost like a rag doll, it looked like Puck was being incredibly rough with her, it looked like she wasn't having fun when the opposite was the truth, she had enjoyed herself so much that she had climaxed several times and the reason it looked like Puck was tossing her around was because her limbs had the strength of wet noodles. When he had pierced her from behind, when he had thrust deep inside her, she had almost howled it had felt so good. "How many days ago was I a virgin?" Quinn asked. "I think I was just a slut in waiting," she grinned, "waiting for the right guy to wake me up," she added then leaned over the centre console to give Puck a kiss. "Thank you," she murmured against his lips. "Thank you for waking me up."

"My pleasure," Puck responded with a slight blush.

* * *

"Mother, father," Altman called the second Puck and Quinn arrived in the choir room as requested. He looked closely at each of them, noted the hands locked together, fingers entwined, noted that Puck was almost a full pace in front of Quinn, ready to protect her. "Have you made your choices?" he asked them.

"No," Puck replied and gave Quinn's hand a squeeze, he'd already told her to let him handle this, he just needed to make sure she remembered that. "And we aren't going to," he added confidently.

"And why, pray tell, do you think you can blatantly flout the contract?" Altman asked in such a patronising voice that Puck wanted to smash his face in.

"Well, there now," Puck said with a huge cheesy, fake grin, "that's the really interesting part," he continued then drew Quinn further in to the class and offered her a seat. "See, paragraph three thousand and twelve, subsection j," he stated as though he'd just had a huge revelation, "now, correct me if I'm wrong, but that's the one that reads, and I quote," he added a touch mockingly, "as soon as pregnancy is established, tasks and challenges are no longer mandatory, however, if contestants choose to accept a task or challenge, they will earn extra credits towards their degree, end quote," he finish in a hard voice.

Quinn was elated. She sort of wished that Puck had shared that with her when he'd found it, but the look on Altman's face was priceless and maybe, if Puck had even whispered it to her, the drones might have picked it up and he would have been prepared. "So that means that we don't have to dance to your tune ever again," she said happily.

"And it also means that the drones are out of our bedroom from now on," Puck growled. "You got a good show last night and the night before, keep repeating them like you do the internal bits, maybe we'll agree to another show later, maybe when she's showing," he snarled, "but _if_ we do, it will be on _our_ terms."

Puck pulled Quinn along with him and they left the choir room. He was in so much of hurry he didn't realise that he was almost dragging her until the third or fourth time she'd begged him to stop. "Sorry," he apologised immediately. "I'm sorry," he muttered into her hair, his hands brushed up her arms and over her shoulders. "How are you feeling right now?" he asked.

"Wonderful," Quinn sighed, "I feel wonderful, I wish you'd told me about it before but its cool," she grinned and threw her arms round his neck to hug him tight.

"Hey," a voice behind Puck interrupted them, "love's young dream," the guy sneered. "How much?" he asked with a nod of his head towards Quinn.

"Excuse me?" Puck demanded, a threatening look clouded his face.

"How much for a night with the girl?" the guy clarified with another leer in Quinn's direction. "It was broadcast yesterday that you have to find new partners for each other, so here I am, offering to buy her from you, what's it going to take?" he asked cockily.

"Nothing that you've got, that's for sure," Puck answered mockingly.

"Come on, medicines? Food? Fuel? Booze? Weed? Something stronger?" the guy listed the things he was willing to barter with.

"No way," Puck cried. "Not a fucking chance," he added, "and don't ask again, it's never going to happen," he vowed.

* * *

"So, would we use your bed?" a dark-haired cheerleader asked Quinn in the lunch line.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Quinn asked the girl politely after she had repeated her question twice and Quinn had ignored her twice.

"Yes, I want to know, where would I get to fuck Puckerman?" she asked. "Would it be in _your _bed, because _that _would make it ultra delicious," she added with a smarmy, self-satisfied smirk, one that Quinn recognised as one she used to use herself, when she was on the cheer squad, when she was head cheerleader. Oh how Quinn hated her old self at this precise moment.

"There will be no fucking of Puckerman," Quinn ground out through gritted teeth. She glared at the girl in front of her, stared her down. "Neither Puck nor I are willing to take part in that task, we have refused it," she announced loudly. "And if I see you anywhere near him, pregnant or not, I will go all Lima Heights on your ass," she hissed at the girl then flounced away to find Puck.

* * *

"Mother, father, please come to the nurse's office," Altman said inside their heads. Puck and Quinn arrived within seconds of each other. "As yet, the pregnancy is not actually established," Altman announced as he paced up and down near the window. "So far, the ovum has been fertilised, this is true, but the zygote has yet to embed within the walls of the uterus, so, you have eleven hours to comply with the terms of the contract," he instructed them before sweeping out of the nurse's office. Quinn looked destroyed.

* * *

"How are we going to get around this?" Quinn cried. "I don't want to be with anyone else," she mumbled into Puck's shoulder, "I don't want to see you with anyone else either," she added, she sounded like a spoilt brat being told no for the first time.

"Ok, ok, ok, let me look this up," Puck muttered, concentrating on the computer in front of him. "How do we know when implantation has taken place," he said as he typed into the search engine. "Spotting, have you had any spotting?" he asked as he read.

"I don't think so," Quinn replied and leaned in close to look too. "Wait, what?" she hissed as she read something else. "See there? See what it says there?" she demanded. Puck read the line aloud and turned to Quinn in puzzlement. "So how can Terri Schuester have tested for that?" she asked. Puck didn't have an answer. Quinn read the article aloud again, just to make sure they'd both understood it. "Many consider a pregnancy to have taken place with the union of the egg and the sperm - or with fertilisation. That fact is, when the egg is fertilised it remains initially 'detached' from the mother - just a tiny, free-floating speck in the wide universe of the womb. Following fertilisation, the incipient embryo or blastocyst, as it is also called, is just a cluster of multiplying cells - and the blastocyst must develop and grow through a number of phases and stages before it is prepared to 'hook up' with the mother. This hook up or connection is called 'implantation'.

"When the embryo is ready, it will nestle into the side of the uterus. At this moment of implantation, pregnancy has officially taken place and the placental tissue begins to secrete the hormone hCG. Implantation may take place as early as a handful of days after ovulation or well over a week. On average, one can expect implantation to occur about seven to ten days after you ovulate. This is also the point at which you can take an early pregnancy test.

"Signs of implantation are few. Unlike the pains associated with the release of the egg, which some women experience, there is seldom any kind of cramping or physical awareness that implantation has taken place. In fact, the first sign of implantation may be a positive pregnancy test. On the other hand, some women do experience what is called implantation bleeding, a very light spotting that may occur just shortly after the embryo implants in the uterine lining of the womb. Again, this spotting will be very light, won't last more than a day, and will be typically brown or possibly reddish in color," she finished. "So now what?" she asked Puck. "Does that mean I'm not pregnant at all? That it's all been some kind of huge joke at our expense or something?"

"No idea at all," Puck sighed and flopped back in the chair. "I think maybe we should find somewhere that can do an accurate test, somewhere that has nothing to do with Terri Schuester, Altman or the games, we'll find something, somewhere, come on, let's get out of here," he suggested and stood up, reaching out to take Quinn's hand.

"But my boobs and everything," Quinn muttered, she really didn't understand what was going on at all. What the hell did Terri Schuester have to gain by lying about the initial test and was it just coincidence that the fertilisation sequence had been found by the uterine microdot cameras or was that a lie too?

* * *

Puck found a pharmacy that was still semi-functional. "You don't happen to have such a thing as a pregnancy test, do you?" he asked the elderly gentleman behind the counter.

"So you finally want your own proof?" the guy asked with a grin. "I wondered how long that would take," he said as he came around the side of the counter. "Now, back in the old days, I sold thousands of these babies, to babies sometimes," he sighed sadly and shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. "This early in the proceedings, I would suggest that the little lady waits till morning, her first pee of the morning, if there's anything in there to be picked up, that's when it'll be at its strongest," he informed Puck. "The sell by dates on these are way off in the next decade, so it should be fine to use, accurate," he added.

"What do you want for it?" Puck asked, he didn't know what he'd have to bargain with for this little piece of kit.

"For you guys? It's a freebie," the pharmacist told Puck with a chuckle. "I hope you get to screw with the establishment for a long, long time, get what you want out of them and give them sweet FA in return," he growled. "And if I can be of service to you in the future, you just give me a call, the name's Marv," he offered and introduced himself.

"Puck," Puck said with a nod and shook the old guy's hand. "Thanks for this," he acknowledged with a slight wave of the package.

* * *

Quinn woke up early the next morning. It would be more accurate to say she got up early because in truth, she had barely slept. She made her way to the bathroom as quietly as she could, she didn't want to disturb Puck. She picked up the box and read the instructions twice, as if she hadn't already memorised them.

"Hey," Puck said quietly from the doorway. "Need privacy?" he asked.

"I feel like I should say yes, just to be polite," Quinn replied, "but really, I don't mind you being in here for this," she admitted then turned to the toilet to do what she needed to do. They waited the three minutes that the test advised. "Well?" she asked, she didn't dare look for herself.

Puck sighed and looked dejected. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, she felt yet another blow to her hopes and plans for the future.

"I'm certain," Puck replied as his voice rose louder, became joyful, "that I've got freakin' super sperm, it's positive, you're definitely pregnant, now they can't make us do anything, oh thank God," he sighed and caught Quinn up close in a relieved hug.

* * *

"Hey, Marv," Puck called as he walked into the pharmacy. "You don't happen to have any pre-natal vitamins, folic acid, anything like that, do you?" he asked with a huge, self-satisfied grin.

"Congratulations," Marv cried, coming round the counter to show Puck exactly what he needed. "You both take care now, and you know where I am if you need anything," he advised just before Puck left.

"Oh wait, there is one thing," Puck paused at the door. "You don't happen to remember the names of any OB-GYN's from way back when, do you?" he asked.

"Now, funny you should mention that," Marv grinned. "I was just talking to an old buddy of mine the other day, James Wu, he used to be an OB-GYN, back in the day," he informed Puck. "Here, this is his address and number, go see him, tell him I sent you," he advised and handed Puck a slip of paper.

* * *

"Ms Fabray, Mr Puckerman, it's a pleasure to meet you," Dr Wu said as he shook their hands. "Marv said that you might drop in to see me."

"Marv recommended you to us," Puck replied as both he and Quinn took the seats that Dr Wu indicated. "I guess you know why we're here," he said with a slight smile. "We were offered the services of a Dr Chako but Quinn did not feel comfortable with him," he explained.

"Ah, the phenomenal Dr Chako," Dr Wu sighed. "The man who single-handedly knocked the planet back into the dark ages," he added and shook his head sadly. "What a guy," he muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, well, I totally agree," Quinn butted in, "and I do not want that man to come anywhere near me," she insisted. "Would you be willing to take me as a patient?" she asked.

"In what capacity exactly?" Dr Wu asked, without answering the initial question.

"As my OB-GYN, as my primary care giver," Quinn answered. "And to oversee the birth."

"Absolutely," Dr Wu cried and stood to shake their hands all over again. "First of all, we need to establish if pregnancy has actually taken place because who knows what the stupid woman was testing for, hCG levels do not rise so quickly that she would have been able to test for it with a few hours of conception," he explained.

"Yes, we learned that for ourselves," Puck interjected. "But the other thing is, we did a home pregnancy test this morning, Marv supplied it for us, and that was positive," he added.

"Excellent," Dr Wu grinned. "Would you mind repeating the test for me?" he asked Quinn. "I have my own testing facilities here, the reading will be accurate, if you could just supply a sample," he added and passed Quinn a shallow, disposable bowl to pee in. Quinn pulled a face, took the bowl and left the room to find the nearest bathroom. "So, how did you manage to get in here without the drones?" Dr Wu asked Puck as they waited for Quinn to return with the sample.

"I might have interfered with their ability to follow for a couple of hours," Puck answered with a grin and thought about the two drones that were currently locked in the laundry room, inside the boys locker room at WHMS. Coach Beiste was standing by to discourage anyone from setting them free just yet. It had been fairly simple to achieve, actually. All it had taken was for Puck and Quinn, pretending to be getting it on with each other, wrapped up in each other, to hide out in the laundry room, obviously the drones had followed but the second they had, Puck and Quinn dashed back out and Finn had slammed the door shut, cutting off the drones' escape route. Altman had already shrieked at both of them in their heads but they'd worked out how to turn off the ear pieces too, all they had to do was say 'Altman, silence' and they couldn't hear him at all. The same worked with 'mother' and 'father' too to end a conversation between them. "Yay, you're back," Puck cried quietly as Quinn returned with the covered bowl.

"Thank you," Dr Wu said as Quinn handed him the item. "Years ago I would have had a nurse for this," he sighed. "I had three receptionists, five nurses and a junior partner, God, I hate how the world turned out," he mumbled more to himself than to Puck and Quinn. "Well, you're right, congratulations, you're definitely pregnant," he grinned over his shoulder. "Let's see, today is day five?" he asked.

"Yes," they answered together.

"So that means you must have ovulated a few days before that, the egg was in just the right position to get smashed first time round," Dr Wu announced without any grace whatsoever. "And it also means that implantation has been successful, because it's only when the embryo attaches to the uterine wall that the placenta begins to form and hCG starts being made in your body and I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it's the hCG that will see you throwing up fairly soon," he added, although he didn't particularly sound sorry, he sounded rather jubilant actually. "So, I think, although it wouldn't have been protocol in the old days, I think I will see you every week to keep up with progress, any problems at all, you have my number, right?"

"Thank you, Dr Wu," Puck said and stood to shake the doctor's hand once more. "Is there some sort of certification that you can give us, you know, to confirm the pregnancy?" he asked.

"There isn't a certificate per se," Dr Wu replied as he considered some of the options. "But I can give you this," he offered a printed copy of Quinn's pregnancy test complete with DNA reading to prove that the urine sample used did actually belong to her.

"Thank you, that will do nicely," Quinn grinned and took the printout to store away safely in her bag. "I know we're still only counting in days, but how far along do I have to be before we can find out the gender?" she asked.

"There is a test that was still undergoing development when the world went to crap," Dr Wu started to explain, "that can give the answer from around five weeks, but it was never completely accurate and obviously, the testing group ceased to exist," he grumbled. "We can try it, as long as you don't pin your hopes on it and apart from that, it depends how the fetus is situated, we may be able to pick something up on the sonogram at twelve weeks, maybe later, it just depends," he shrugged. Dr Wu was so enjoying this consultation, he hadn't actually worked with a pregnant woman for years and he missed the hands on part of his job. Although, now he thought about it, that sounded weird, he better not actually tell his wife that, she might get the wrong idea.

* * *

Puck and Quinn arrived back at school to find Altman in Principal Sylvester's office threatening everyone in sight with instant death or dismissal if no one would come clean about his contestants and their whereabouts. "Relax, dude," Puck chuckled as he and Quinn walked into the office and sat down in front of the principal's desk. "We're here now," he added with a huge grin. "And here's your proof, pregnancy established and certified, fuck your tasks," he growled and slapped the information from Dr Wu down on the desk. Sue Sylvester held her tongue, she so wanted to shout at Puckerman for swearing but she hated the little tyrant, Altman, more, for what he was doing to decent people in the name of sport and entertainment. "So, do we have a drone free bedroom?" he asked, staring Altman in the face, watching the tic working at the side of the man's eye. "It's actually quite simple to disable them," he added, slightly threateningly, there were a hundred places he could think of, off the top of his head, that they could lure the drones to and lock them in again just to give themselves some peace.

"The drones will stay outside the bedroom unless invited in," Altman growled, he had no option, he was being instructed from further up the food chain. "But I will insist on regular invitations," he added, off-script from his boss' edict. "I think it only fair that the public be kept informed visually of mother's progress and also, I think the masses deserve their quota of entertainment, I think at least once a week should suffice."

"So you still expect us to have sex, on camera, once a week for your viewing pleasure?" Puck asked.

"More if you choose," Altman countered. "And Dr Wu is an acceptable choice," he commented. "You will still be informed of the tasks and challenges, it is your choice whether you accept them or not," he added haughtily before he swept out of the office and away from the school.

Puck sat back in his seat, relief flooded through him. "You know you're both in detention, right?" Principal Sylvester informed them both. They didn't reply, they looked at her in disbelief. "You left school, during the school day, without permission, without good reason," she cried.

"We did have good reason and Coach Beiste gave permission," Puck shouted as he shot up from the chair. "You have no idea what we've been going through. Do you have any idea what it's like, everyone in the world watching you, watching what you do? Even your mother and your sister, your closest family friends, seeing you naked, seeing you in the most intimate positions of your life and you just have to accept it because there's no other way of getting out of here? Getting them out of here? Do you?" he yelled. "Screw your detention, we're done here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Life through a lens...**

The crash of protective pads against each other as both teams played their hardest, was almost as satisfying a sound to Puck as the roar of the crowd when he made the end zone. Once both teams were back in formation, Puck stared down his opponent, growled at him, ignored the guy's trash talk then sprang into action with another crash of pads when they collided once more. "Mother will be waiting for you in the locker room," Altman advised.

"Not now, Altman," Puck answered, his words distorted by his gum shield. "Kinda busy," he added as the team reformed for the final play.

"Who the fuck are you talking to, dumbass?" Puck's opponent demanded.

"Not fucking you, that's for sure, cheese dick," Puck replied and once again crashed together with him as Finn threw the ball downfield for Sam to catch and score for the third time that quarter. "Ha, we knew you'd keep thinking he was going to throw to me every time if I was the only person he threw to in the first three-quarters, you dumbass hicks never know how to read a game, do you?" he gloated as McKinley Titans celebrated their triumph. Their distraction and misdirection technique had worked out perfectly, having Quinn on the sidelines cheering on her man, dressed in her former Cheerios uniform, had also worked out well, the other team could barely take their eyes off her, they all wondered if she really looked that good naked. "And yeah, she does," Puck answered the semi-whispered question that he had heard several times since the game had started.

* * *

Puck waited until everyone had left the locker room before very slowly, divesting himself of his rather smelly, rather dirty, rather sweaty uniform. "Gross," Quinn grinned as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Manly," Puck countered with a reciprocal grin, although he didn't turn around, he continued to take off his kit.

"Sweaty," Quinn offered.

"Gross," Puck conceded, then turned to hold Quinn close for a long, hot, blistering, kiss. "Shower with me?" he suggested against her lips.

"What, here?" Quinn asked with a gulp, her eyes wide with surprise. It had occurred to her before that the locker room, if it was of their own choosing, would be an excellent place for a romantic little encounter. Especially the massage room, that was the place that drew Quinn the most. Or the hot tub. Or the steam room. Or the gym. Actually, if she was being totally honest, she wasn't fussy, she was so damn horny lately that anywhere would suffice, absolutely anywhere, anytime. Except for maybe first thing in the morning, she didn't feel horny then, that was when the nausea struck.

"Here," Puck confirmed softly then kissed her deeply, his hands gently cradling her jaw. "Out," he ordered the drones, without even looking up at them, without breaking eye contact with Quinn. He waited a few seconds till the drones left the locker room. "I love that we can do that now," he murmured directly into her ear. "How is our little zygote?" he asked and glanced between them to her still flat tummy.

"Our little zygote is now an embryo," Quinn reminded Puck, "and tomorrow, Dr Wu is going to try the gender test thingy," she said with excitement. "But tonight, it's about us," she whispered and drew his head close to hers to kiss him again and again. Puck almost forgot to breathe when her small, soft hands breached the tight fastenings of his skin-tight pants. "Oh, oh," Quinn gasped playfully, "what do we have here?" she asked as she stroked Puck's burgeoning erection.

"I think that might be for you," Puck groaned, he almost sounded like he was in pain, as Quinn stroked more firmly.

"I had an idea," Quinn whispered. "Go shower then meet me in the massage room," she instructed. Puck gaped after her as she left him hanging, literally, with his dick stuck out of his pants and totally ready for action. He wasted no time in showering, he had to find out what joys and delights Quinn had in mind for them tonight.

* * *

Puck walked into the massage room after his brief shower, with just a soft, fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. Quinn had set the scene, she'd already prepared it earlier, just before the game finished. She'd placed a few scented candles around the room, they were now burning, and soft music was playing somewhere close by but it wasn't intrusive. Puck took his cue from Quinn's attire. "Should I be naked for this?" he asked as he prepared to drop his towel.

"Yes," Quinn replied coyly over her bare shoulder, "a full body massage is always best when both parties are naked, according to the Japanese anyway," she grinned and nodded towards the blow-up mattress on the floor. "I'd hate for us to be so slippery that we fell off the table," she murmured huskily as she knelt beside the air bed. Quinn patted the vinyl surface as she looked up at Puck, he took the hint and laid down on his back. "You look like you're already ready for this," she whispered as she dripped the first handful of the viscous gel over Puck's chest, stomach and his penis, which already stood erect, pointing towards the ceiling.

Puck groaned with pleasure as the warmed gel slithered over his skin, it felt so erotic. He trembled when Quinn dripped more and more onto him then began to stroke it over his body. Quinn shocked the life out of Puck when she climbed astride him and used her own body to spread the gel even more. Very soon, they were both glistening with the oils and aroused with the touch and feel of each other. "Any other time I would literally pounce on this," Quinn sighed as she massaged Puck's rock solid erection. "But I get the feeling that this gel stuff would probably make me puke," she pouted as she stroked him harder.

"That wouldn't be cool," Puck groaned as Quinn knelt between his thighs, the way she would if she was actually going to blow him. "But that is," he sighed happily as Quinn leaned forwards, Puck's penis against her chest, then she pressed her breasts together to make a channel for his penis to slide up and down. "A Quinn Fabray tit fuck," he groaned in pleasure, "fucking awesome," he sighed. Puck thrust up with his hips, the motion pressed the tip of his penis to the underside of Quinn's chin. She looked down to see how it looked and felt excited all over again as the tip thrust up once more, this time heading for her lips. Quinn braved a quick poke of her tongue, a mere touch to the tip of Puck's penis, he maintained his upward thrust and watched as she flicked her tongue back and forth over it, took just the slightest taste of him, licked off his own natural lubricant, her mouth watered as she watched another bead appear. Quinn flattened her tongue and stroked it across the head of Puck's penis, wiped away the clear fluid that tasted of him, savoured it and went back for more. "Come here," Puck whispered and drew Quinn slowly up his body. The luxurious, silky feel of them sliding skin to skin was the most sublime experience Puck had ever had. The heat between them almost made the oils on their skin burst into flames, their kisses almost flammable. "Turn over," he urged her gently when their lips finally parted.

Quinn did as Puck asked, she felt strange, sat as she was on his stomach. Puck encouraged Quinn to lay back against his chest, he drew her legs wide over his hips, opened her up to his seeking fingers. Quinn squirmed with pleasure when Puck slid both index fingers into her, his thumbs teased her clitoris. Puck sucked at the very edge of Quinn's ear, his breath floated over her and made her shiver. "Oh God," she whispered, her back bowed away from Puck's body, her head and her ass both stayed firmly connected to him. Quinn's hands fluttered about, reaching up towards Puck's head, she stretched back to try to join her lips to his, Puck raised his head from the mattress to help her achieve her goal.

"Ready for this?" Puck groaned, Quinn made a sound, an animalistic sound, a desperate sound, one that Puck took to be of assent. Puck took hold of his well oiled, throbbing member, slapped it several times quite gently against her, then guided it to her equally well oiled entrance. Quinn sighed as it slipped, with ease, inside her. Puck began a rapid thrusting motion, assisted by the bounce of the air-filled mattress, Quinn panted, unable to speak, as the sensation of imminent fulfillment overtook her.

Puck suckled at Quinn's throat, he had one hand across her midriff to hold her steady, stop her from sliding off his body, one hand stayed between her thighs, pleasuring both her by stroking her clitoris and himself as his blunt fingers rubbed against the underside of his penis as it thundered in and out of Quinn. Quinn was almost boneless, incoherent with passion, all of her senses seemed to be super-heightened, her very nerve endings were tingling with pleasure, her whole being was wracked by tremors, she was on the verge of exploding.

The second that Quinn's body coiled up, tensed up, ready to release, Puck pulled out of her and with a swift hand he finished himself off, he blasted his semen all the way up Quinn's body, he came so hard it even splashed onto the mattress beside his head. Quinn, quite literally, melted, she climaxed so much that her juices flowed from her onto Puck's lower stomach, onto his pubic area. They both lay still, breathing heavily, unable to move even an inch, the only sound in the room was the faint music and their ragged breaths. "We ought to make a move," Quinn eventually announced with a sigh, she knew they had to do some clean up first and shower before they could head off home.

"How about we just blow out the candles and come back for this lot tomorrow?" Puck suggested as he allowed Quinn to slide off to his side. "We'll shower then get home to bed, we can call and get this tomorrow after the appointment with Dr Wu," he said then turned onto his side to kiss Quinn deeply. "Or maybe we can wait," he groaned as he felt the stirrings of desire race through him once more.

Quinn was more than happy to lay passive and allow Puck to touch, stroke, kiss every part of her. He made himself comfortable behind her, they both lay on their sides, Puck lifted her leg to gain access. Very gently, Puck fed his newly thickened, once again firm penis back into Quinn's waiting vagina. Slowly he rocked against her, their passion more muted, much more tender, much more gentle than their previous fiery blast. With eyes closed and lips together, they loved long into the night. Neither of them had noticed the security cameras following every movement that they made.

Altman watched with growing satisfaction as he got one over on mother and father, it had seriously pissed him off when they seemed to defy him at every turn. Altman selected a program that would allow him to edit together the footage from the security cameras and the sound recorded by the drones. Once it was perfect, in sync, Altman released the footage to the public screens, beginning with the end of the football game. The public watched in fascination as Puck tenderly kissed Quinn's slightly concave stomach and grinned happily at her, his hand stroking tight circles describing where their tiny miracle lay, they watched with slightly more perverse pleasure as the sex between the pair exploded from the screen, Quinn's uninhibited scream as she found her peak rent the night air, the sheer decadent pleasure, the way their skin glistened, the way they glided against each other, everything about the footage was so sensual, so amorous, so stimulating, so private. And so, so public.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome," Dr Wu called as Puck and Quinn arrived for their appointment with him. "I have been contacted by Altman," he announced as they sat down, "I'd already been approved to act as your OB/GYN as you know," he explained, "but now they're putting guidelines in place. Before I accept the establishment's conditions, I need to know from you what is and isn't ok to discuss with them, because I get the feeling that Altman will want to know the colour of the baby's eyes by the end of the month," he said with more than a touch of sarcasm and a glance towards the drones that had accompanied the pair to the appointment.

"We are happy for everything to be out in the open," Quinn replied stiffly, they had discussed this issue in the bathroom this morning during her daily 'will I, won't I' nausea session. And once again, she hadn't actually puked which cheered her up slightly. Discussed might actually be overstating it a tad. Quinn had decided and Puck had agreed because he felt there was no other option.

"Ok, so, this morning we are going to conduct a test," Dr Wu began, talking more to the drones than to Puck and Quinn, "that may or may not determine the sex of the embryo," he finished as though her were teaching a biology lesson.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Altman cried in both of their heads. "Ms Corcoran doesn't want to know the sex of the child, she wants a surprise, she wants to wait until the birth to find out what she is having, unless of course the ultrasound scans or the microdot cameras show anything before that, but she'd prefer not to know."

"It isn't Ms Corcoran's decision," Quinn responded tightly. "The embryo is not inside _her _body, _she _is not the one throwing up every morning," she glared at Puck, daring him to argue with her about that, he wisely chose to keep silent, "_she _is not the one who cannot stand to even smell her favourite food right now, is she?" Quinn almost growled, just barely kept her tone civil. "It doesn't have any of her DNA either, does it?" she added very quietly. "This is _our_ baby," she mouthed at Puck, "_ours_." Puck nodded once and wrapped his hand around her cold fingers.

"This test is by no means conclusive," Dr Wu hastened to explain once Quinn had stopped talking, "but it will be interesting to see if it is right when the infant is actually born."

"Fine, do the test," Altman agreed but it sounded like he was being forced to say it, it did not sound like he meant it at all.

* * *

"I think it would be really cool if the test is right," Puck said with a grin as they stopped in the school parking lot. "I can see you with our baby girl in your arms, feeding her, holding her, loving her," he murmured, staring off into the distance. "Beth," he sighed, "Beth Puckerman, that's what we'll call her," he decided.

"That's beautiful," Quinn agreed, "but we can't keep her, we have to give her up otherwise I won't ever get to Yale, I have to get to Yale," she reminded Puck sadly.

"What was the 'our baby' thing then?" Puck demanded, confused.

"I don't know, I think I was just really tired and emotional and irrational," Quinn cried, she really, really didn't know. Something had come over her, she knew that, like a warm maternal glow, but deep down inside, Quinn knew that she would have to hand her baby over to Ms Corcoran. Or at least, Dr Wu would. If Ms Corcoran got her way, neither she nor Puck would even be allowed to look at their baby. They made quick work of cleaning up the massage room before they headed off home. They didn't speak to each other for hours.

* * *

Quinn soon realised the difference between a little nausea and all out morning sickness. Although that was something of a misnomer, the sickness did not limit itself to just mornings, it hit her at all times of the day and it was usually very sudden. "You ok?" Puck asked when Rachel let him into the girls' bathroom.

"No," Quinn wailed pitifully. "I hate you and I hate this," she cried and then sobbed for no reason other than she felt like it.

"It's ok," Puck murmured as he held her hair back for her and rubbed her back to soothe her as she retched some more. "It's a good sign," he tried to tell her cheerfully, well, his mom and Martha kept saying so and Dr Wu agreed too. "Plus we get to see Beth in greater detail this afternoon, don't forget," he added to distract her.

"It's the sonogram this afternoon, isn't it?" Rachel asked, trying to help distract Quinn, and then gagged a little herself when Quinn threw up some more.

"You don't have to stay for this," Puck advised Rachel over his shoulder, even while he was still giving comfort to Quinn. "We're good here," he said and patted Quinn's shoulder. Rachel chose to stay in support of her friend.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Dr Wu asked, he sounded so, so excited. He was, actually, he was literally dancing for joy, it had been years since he had performed this particular service for anyone and it had always been one of the favourite parts of his job. "This is going to be cold," he warned Quinn before he squirted the cool gel on her stomach, "but it's going to be worth it," he sighed to himself. Dr Wu took a few moments to re-familiarise himself with everything that he was seeing, checked, double checked then re-checked every measurement, he used his medical text books to reassure himself that what he was seeing, recording and measuring was exactly as it should be, then he turned the screen to face the nervous parents.

"So here we are, mommy, daddy," he said with a slightly emotional tremble to his voice, "the very first picture of your daughter and yes, she is definitely a girl," he told them and watched, with absolute joy and pleasure, as the enormity of the moment sunk in to the young couple.

Quinn, laid flat on Dr Wu's examining couch, was so nervous she could barely breathe, her eyes were so full of tears, she could barely see, her hand, wrapped tightly inside Puck's hand, was shaking along with the rest of her body. Puck wasn't faring much better, either. "You'll have to explain this to us, I don't know what we're looking at," Puck managed to say although his voice sounded like it belonged to someone else and he felt like he was talking through numb lips.

"Ok," Dr Wu agreed, he was just as nervous, quaking almost, he kept glancing up at the drones, he couldn't help it, he really didn't like that the first time in years he was using the skills he had trained for was under the watchful eye of the entire world. What if he got something wrong? What if he missed something? Dr Wu wished he had been able to find his former technician, she had been a master at ultrasound imaging. "Ok," he repeated with more confidence after he'd mentally kicked his own ass into gear. "Ok, this here, this area here, that's the placenta and everything looks really good there," he explained as his finger traced an outline on the screen, "and this here, this, oh, excuse me," he muttered as someone hammered on the outer door to his office. "I'll be right back," Dr Wu excused himself and went to answer the door. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," Shelby Corcoran replied with disdain as she pushed past James Wu into his office. "I want to see my child," she demanded. "Those people do not need to see the image, _I _do, it is _my_ child, not _theirs_," she insisted haughtily, rudely and without thought to either Puck or Quinn.

"Lady, I don't care who you are," Dr Wu replied and stopped Ms Corcoran from getting any further into his office, "but you do not barge in here and dictate anything. Now," he said a little more firmly and blocked her path once again, "now, you can either leave of your own accord, or I call one of my friends, who is extremely bitter at the way the world turned out and angry all the time I might add," he suggested pleasantly, "to come and remove you, he lives across the hall, by the way," he added with a satisfied smile, "your choice," he offered. "Roger?" Dr Wu called loudly through the open door without taking his eyes off the irritating woman who made no move to leave. "Rog? You got a minute?" he asked.

"S'up?" a huge mountain of a man with beautiful ebony skin, growled just in the doorway. "Problems?" he asked in a deep, hard voice, his eyes on the spoilt brat of a woman inside his friend's place. God he hated that type, the ones who still had everything despite destroying the freakin' world. Roger would like to bet that she'd never gone hungry, never had to watch her family die through lack of medicines, lack of resources, he'd be willing to stake his life on the fact that before the bad, she'd lived in the lap of luxury and still lived the same way now with a million sycophants trailing after her giving her everything that she could possibly want.

"This lady here," James Wu replied, still without taking his eyes off the woman, "and I use the term loosely," he added with a grin then became more serious, "seems to think that she has the right to dictate to those parents in there," he hooked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the room that Puck and Quinn were in, "whether they can or can't look at the child they've been lucky enough to conceive," he explained. "She seems to think that it is _her_ child," he added. Roger made a noise, an angry noise, it came from deep inside his chest but it was directed at Ms Corcoran.

"Humf," Shelby Corcoran managed to restrain herself from actually answering, she didn't want to lower herself, then, realising the futility of trying to get any further today, spun on her heel and left the office, slamming the door behind her.

"Rog," James Wu said softly, "do you think you might want a few months work?" he asked.

"Sure," Roger replied, he was always interested in picking up some work.

"Think you might like to stand guard, discourage unwanted visitors for a while?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a pleasure not a job," Roger grinned and took himself out to the main entrance to the building to watch the world go by, make sure that the only people who entered the building, were the people who were supposed to.

* * *

"What are these?" Puck demanded of the huge pack of individually sealed cups that had been delivered to the house.

"Addressed to you," Quinn commented as she breezed past on her way to see Frannie. "They're probably for you to fill," she suggested with a slight grimace. "You know Altman said that they want twice weekly donations from you now," she reminded him.

"Are you going to help me?" Puck asked with a more than slightly suggestive grin.

"Maybe," Quinn flirted over her shoulder, before she went into Frannie's room and closed the door behind her.

"Shit," Puck whispered to himself as he examined the cups more closely. "Yes I know, no oils or lotions," he muttered as Altman reminded him of those instructions. "But is Quinn allowed to do it?" he asked with a cheeky smirk. Altman chose not to answer. Puck grinned to himself as he jogged upstairs with the box of supplies and put it in the bedroom. Maybe he ought to try one now, see how much of it he filled. "But you're not getting to watch," he muttered to his drone. Puck walked into the bathroom, cup in hand, just before he closed the door he winked at the drone and mockingly saluted it with a touch of the cup to his head.

"Mother," Puck stated to make a connection with Quinn's implant. "Are you alone?" he asked Quinn, his voice not completely steady.

"I'm with Frannie but no one else is here," Quinn replied as she smoothly cycled Frannie's right leg over and over again.

"Talk dirty to me," Puck groaned, just the thought of her doing so made his penis grow harder in his hand.

"Talk dirty how?" Quinn asked in a husky voice, her tone becoming sensuous, arousing.

"Tell me what we would be doing right now if you were upstairs with me," Puck suggested, his voice a little broken as he stroked his erection harder, faster.

"I would get down on my knees," Quinn began, she'd realised exactly what he was doing and knew this was the help he required. "I would wrap my hand around your dick, it's hard, it's always hard for me," she groaned, changing the tense that she spoke in. "I want it, I want your cock inside me," she whimpered, while still continuing her motions to help her sister keep her limbs exercised. "I'm so wet, I need you," she moaned. A second or two later Quinn realised that actually, she wasn't acting, she really meant it. "Wait a second, I'm coming," she said abruptly and laid her sister's leg back down. "Martha, can you finish the exercises?" she called as she rushed through the kitchen on her way upstairs. The second the bedroom door slammed behind her, Puck came out of the bathroom, cup in one hand, dick in the other. "Here, quick," she ordered and fell to her knees. Puck happily obliged and fed his rock solid flesh between her pouting lips.

The screens outside showed a number of views, a number of screens, each one had a different image of Quinn giving fellatio. Some were 'in mouth' cameras, some were from her very first attempt, in the shower, others were different times, but the centre square, the one that was slightly larger than the rest, was the one that was happening in current time. Neither Puck nor Quinn had even given the drones a thought, and every time he could get away with it, Altman instructed the drones into the bedroom.

Quinn, with her eyes closed, her hand and her mouth working Puck to the extreme, almost forgot where the end product needed to go. "Shit, Quinn, ah," Puck hissed as he tried to pull back, pull out of her mouth, he had a cup to fill. "Gah," he moaned as his thick, white semen first shot, then oozed, into the plastic cup that he held in position. Quinn pouted as though she'd missed out on a prize. "Next time," Puck promised as his breathing began to slow down.

"Mother, father, thank you, that was amazing, it's already jumped to the top of the favourites list," Altman told them. "The courier should be there to collect your sample any second," he added as Quinn heard the door bell ring.

"Favourites what?" Puck demanded and glanced over his shoulder. "Ah, crap," he sighed at the drone hovering overhead. "Drone free zone, Altman?" he asked in disgust. "Your word obviously means nothing," he added dismissively, "I think we should get a few more of the clauses checked, because if you can't keep your side of the bargain, why the hell should we?"

* * *

"Well, I think it's disgraceful," a weird woman stated forcefully at Quinn's drone. The woman had randomly approached Quinn as she walked down the market street, in search of clothes with slightly looser waistbands.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked, surprised at first by the woman's directness but also by the vehemence in her voice. Plus, she looked fierce.

"I think it's an absolute disgrace that the Corcoran woman tried to stop the sonogram and I think she's a wicked, wicked woman for wanting to steal this baby. It's _their _baby, not hers, just because she's sterile like the rest of us, doesn't mean she can take this one, it's not right and it's not fair," she stated, all the while scowling at the drones. People around her cheered, applauded her statement. Cries of 'well said' followed her as she walked away. Quinn stood still, amused and slightly bewildered.

* * *

"Who would you have chosen for me, if we hadn't been able to get out of the tasks?" Quinn asked sleepily, her face resting against Puck's chest.

"Hmm?" Puck replied, brought back from the brink of sleep.

"Who would you have chosen for me, if we'd had to continue with the task?" Quinn repeated and pushed herself up on her elbow to look down into Puck's sleepy face.

"I don't know," Puck moaned, his face screwed up in a scowl. "Why? What does it matter?" he asked and shifted to get more comfortable.

"It doesn't," Quinn shrugged, but her tone clearly said that it did. "Doesn't matter, go back to sleep," she murmured and turned over, away from Puck.

"Obviously it matters to you," Puck replied and tried to waken himself up enough to give a reasonable answer. "Who would I have chosen for you? Santana," he answered, making an instant decision, because the truth was, he'd never even considered it, there had been no way at all that Puck was going to choose the person who would be, could be, his replacement. And Santana lacked one piece of equipment essential to the proceedings.

"That's not fair, I would have picked Santana for you," Quinn whined, "because I know that she would prefer to be with me than with you these days," she muttered.

"Good, so we would both have picked the same person, we could have had a threesome," Puck muttered and turned over to spoon up to the back of Quinn, his hands sought to cup her temptingly fuller breasts as he placed tiny little kisses on the tender skin of her shoulder. "Night," he sighed as he undulated against her, leaving Quinn no doubt that, tired and sleepy as he was, Puck was ready to give himself to her if that's what she wanted.

Quinn reached back and allowed her hand to stroke down Puck's stomach to the waistband of his shorts. "May I?" Quinn whispered.

"Be my guest," Puck mumbled, already half asleep again.

Quinn sought out the hardness that was poking her in the ass, her hand closed around him firmly, but not too tight. Slowly, Quinn began to stroke, her rhythm sure, steady. Puck undulated a little bit more and moaned into Quinn's ear. His tongue soothed the patch of skin that he'd just sucked on her neck, an automatic reaction to the feelings that Quinn was creating in him. Puck managed to lift Quinn's leg back over his hip, he nudged her panties aside and slipped inside her, they both groaned in appreciation. It wasn't frantic, it was gentle and it didn't take long. Neither of them even wanted to separate afterwards, they fell asleep with Puck's penis still inside Quinn's vagina. The bodycams recorded it, every second of it. And showed it to the world. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Will you? I will...**

"Would you do it if it was for _your _sister?" Puck demanded of Quinn, she hesitated a fraction too long. "See? If it was for Frannie, you'd move heaven and earth," he accused, and he was right, she would, she _had_.

"So what's the offer again?" Quinn asked, frowning, she felt shamed into giving the offer some proper thought.

"Full time boarding school for Hannah, anonymity for her so that she isn't connected to us at all, she'll use my mom's maiden name to protect her identity, plus college after she graduates," Puck said with a sort of sad half-smile. This was why he'd signed up in the first place, to improve things for his family, mainly his sister, she had a whole future ahead of her if only she could get out of the traps that Lima seemed to set for people. And now Puck could see it happening, it was a small enough price to pay.

"And in return?" Quinn questioned, there was always an 'in return'.

"We have to agree to the drones being back in the bedroom every night and agree to at least one task a week until D day," Puck explained. "Or until Dr Wu advises against intercourse," he added.

Quinn kept silent for a few minutes while she weighed up the pros and cons. Of course, Puck was right, he was absolutely right, if the offer had been something for Frannie she wouldn't even be thinking about it, she would have already signed on the dotted line, why was Hannah so different? She was equally vulnerable, she needed saving just as much as Frannie, just in a different way. "Fine, but the tasks have to be just for us two, no trying to get other people involved, ok?" she agreed unhappily and directed her look at the drones. "And we get to veto any situation from public viewing, we have the final say, no more live events," she insisted.

"That is acceptable," Altman replied, his voice sounded as though he was smugly nodding his head. In truth, the general public hadn't liked the idea of another person stepping in between these two, they loved them together, 'Team Quick' seemed to be splashed everywhere right now, on billboards, across graffiti strewn walls, t-shirts, even on tiny, hand-made baby apparel, some of which had been delivered anonymously to Dudley Road and besides, the public would never know if something was live or recorded so that wouldn't make any difference. Altman smirked to himself and felt the slow warmth of victory flood his veins.

* * *

"Noah," Ruth cried. "How much more of yourself are you going to sacrifice?" she demanded angrily, tearfully. Her son was doing everything he could to change their lives but in her opinion, in doing so, he was ruining his own. And Ruth wasn't sure that she could forgive herself for that.

"Look, mom," Puck sighed, "we could never, not in a million years, ever give Hannah that type of future. You know how smart she is, the kid's a freakin' genius, she needs to be stretched, she needs more than any state school could ever give her, this is her chance, this is the only way, it's why I went into this in the first place," he finished very quietly. Ruth nodded as she chewed her lips to keep from crying, she knew that he was right, she knew that Hannah deserved more than she could have ever given her, but she so wished that her son didn't have to lose his own child in order to attain it.

Hannah left the following day, she was escorted to Philadelphia by Ruth and Martha, neither of whom had spent any amount of time in the vicinity of the drones, so luckily, the public were unaware of who they were. Neither had Hannah come to that, it was just that at her old school, everyone knew who her brother was. All three were comfortable in their anonymity, Hannah was happy to be known as Hannah Zimmerman, it didn't sound too dissimilar to her name, she'd soon get used to it. The only downside was that she wouldn't be able to contact her brother or Quinn just yet, and thankfully, out in the sticks, there weren't any big screens keeping everyone updated, she'd just have to hope that once the baby was born, they'd see sense and tell that nasty woman to do one. Hannah wished she could be an aunty to the baby, to Beth, she really wished it with all of her might, and maybe, if she was extra good, if she studied extra hard, if she didn't make any trouble whatsoever, then maybe, just maybe, her wish would be granted.

* * *

"Hey, Tubbers," Santana called. Quinn sighed but ignored the insult. "Hey, I'm talking to you," she shouted as she approached Quinn at her locker.

"What do you want, Santana?" Quinn asked with a fair amount of disinterest.

"Did anyone tell you yet that you have cankles?" Santana asked, deliberately insulting her friend.

"No, but thanks for being the first," Quinn answered, her tone and facial expression both brightly sarcastic.

"No problem. Did Puck tell you yet that your ass looks smokin' in that dress?" Santana added with her eyebrow quirked and a half hidden smile on her lips.

"No, and thanks for being the first," Quinn answered with much more sincerity.

"Well it does," Santana murmured as Puck joined them at Quinn's locker. "Fuckerman," she cried, pointing an index finger at each of them, making a contraction of their surnames.

"I think I prefer 'Quick'," Quinn murmured over her shoulder as Puck leaned over to kiss her cheek, he just caught the corner of her mouth. "Yes, he just said something, let's go," she sighed and allowed Puck to take her hand to lead her to who knew where, Altman hadn't given her that information. Puck stayed silent, he gave nothing away. "You're kidding, right?" she demanded the second they arrived at their destination. "In here?" she asked in disbelief. "For God's sake, is nothing freaking private anymore?" she growled and flung open the door to the swimming pool. "Record, do not broadcast," she instructed Altman via the drones, her face was set, she was pissed, thoroughly pissed. "I feel fat enough as it is," Quinn continued to grumble. "Everybody knows you look fatter under water, this is just cruel, fucking cruel and I am not playing, don't smile at me," she warned Puck, "don't you dare laugh, it is not funny," she cried and slapped his shoulder when he continued to smirk.

"Here," Puck said gently and tossed a package towards her.

"What's this?" Quinn asked, puzzled.

"Open it, find out," Puck suggested with an indulgent smile.

"Oh," Quinn sighed as she pulled the bathing suit out of the package. "Team Quick," she read from the front of the suit. "So why do I need this?" she asked, totally confused.

"Because she might be offended if we did the class naked," Puck replied and pointed to the tall black woman with the bleach blonde hair, who was stood beside the pool. "I wouldn't be offended," he quickly assured Quinn, "and Santana is right, your ass is smokin' in that dress. Out of that dress too," he added almost under his breath as the woman approached.

"Roz Washington," the woman exclaimed and stuck her hand out for Quinn to shake, Quinn did so. "I am your baby birthing coach," she informed Quinn. "That used to be my job about a million years ago," she exaggerated, "and I am here to show you how to use the pool to strengthen your pelvic muscles ready to push that baby right out of your magic garden," she announced loudly, Quinn blushed, she hadn't actually given the birth any thought. Roz looked Quinn up and down, gave her stomach a considered stare. "Twenty three weeks, right?" she asked in a way that suggested to both Puck and Quinn that they did not need to answer. There was also the fact that the big screens had a counter that clicked over every day for the world to keep a check of how long Quinn had been pregnant.

"Did you arrange this?" Quinn managed to ask past the lump in her throat after she had nodded slightly to Roz Washington.

"Maybe," Puck replied uncertainly, he watched as Quinn tried desperately to control her emotions, he wasn't sure he'd done the right thing.

"Thank you," Quinn tried to say, but the words just wouldn't come out. Puck winked and gave her hand a squeeze. He knew.

The afternoon in the pool, with Puck behind her to support her, was just magical for Quinn. The increasing pressure on her hips and spine was relieved by the buoyancy of the water, the tiny little fizzing feelings that Quinn had thought she'd felt inside her stomach over the last few weeks seemed to explode into proper movements, she could actually feel the baby inside her, moving around.

"This is awesome," Quinn sighed as she laid her head back against Puck's shoulder, he stood in the water, supporting her, helping her to just float. The newly protruding stomach stood proud of the water, like an island surrounded by sea. "She's moving, I can feel her," she whispered into his jaw.

"Really?" Puck demanded and reached out to see if he could feel. He was disappointed for the moment.

"That's enough for this week," Roz announced as a group of students suddenly invaded the place, they looked like they were ready to play water polo. "Same time next Thursday, right?" she asked, Puck and Quinn nodded.

* * *

"I think that really deserves some serious reward," Quinn murmured as they entered the dressing room together. The second they were out of sight of anyone else, Quinn pulled Puck close and smacked her lips into his, crushing them together.

"Girls' dressing room," Puck mumbled against her lips, trying to remind Quinn where they were.

"I don't care," Quinn replied breathlessly and thrust her tongue into Puck's mouth, she rubbed herself up against him, felt how affected he was then stuck her hand down his shorts to take advantage of it. Altman recorded it all but didn't think it was one of their finer moments so kept it for himself rather than releasing the footage for broadcasting. Master agreed, he wasn't overly struck on the porn classic, the quick suck, the rapid doggy style and the inevitable facial, he preferred to watch a much more relaxed show, a slower, more tender event. He might have to think hard how to word the next task.

* * *

"Stem cell therapy?" Quinn asked in surprise. "No, I don't think we were ever offered that, what would it do?" she asked.

"Well, even though the actual resource hasn't been readily available for the last few years, the breakthroughs before the crash were phenomenal," Dr Martinez explained to Quinn. "Your sister's case, obviously is quite unique as is everyone's," he added. "But I believe that, if we inject some of the stem cells directly into Frannie's brain, then some of the damaged areas may recover enough for her to wake up," he claimed, quite triumphantly.

"And how do we do that?" Puck asked as he read through some of the literature that Dr Martinez had given to them.

"When you give birth," Dr Martinez said with a nervous sort of smile, "I shall be on hand to take the umbilical cord and..."

"Woah," Puck called, calling a halt to Dr Martinez's explanation. "You knock on our door uninvited, you start giving us some bullshit about stem cells and now you're wanting to be in on the birth? Forget it, get out of here," he ordered and stood up to show the doctor the way out. "Altman, make sure he doesn't come back," he instructed, glaring up at the drone.

"But, if he can help..." Quinn started to say, her voice was quiet, as though she was struggling to understand.

"Quinn, he's just some scam artist who wants his fifteen minutes," Puck dismissed. "If there was some decent stem cell research, that would be different, but did you actually read any of this?" he demanded and thrust the information towards her. "It's all from Wikipedia for God's sake, the guy was just a scammer." Quinn felt bereaved all over again.

* * *

"I did some digging," Puck murmured from the bedroom doorway. "I found a real doctor who was conducting research into stem cell therapy and the effects it can have on brain injury, well he was before Chako fucked up the entire world," he mumbled and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Dr Johansson is willing to come and try one of his more recent theories, he needs us to understand though that there are no guarantees, his work is only theoretical at the moment, until he has some actual human stem cells to work with, I said he could," Puck shrugged, he needed to make amends, Quinn's hopes had been raised by that Dr Martinez person only to crash and burn, Puck needed her to know that he would do anything possible to help both her and her sister.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered without turning over, she lay, curled up on the bed, still sniffing occasionally although the tears had stopped a long while ago. "Out," she ordered the drone in the corner of the room, Puck shifted and closed the door when both drones were in the hallway. Slowly Quinn sat up on the bed, she glanced back towards Puck. "Bathroom," she mouthed silently then stood up to walk there herself. "I know that you're looking out for us, for me and Frannie, thank you," she whispered.

"I will always do my best to take care of you," Puck whispered back, "bonded for life, right?" he said, his eyebrows raised.

"Right," Quinn answered and stretched to kiss him. "I thought you might want to see this away from the drones," she added with a nervous bite of her lip.

"See what?" Puck asked, fairly intrigued.

"This," Quinn muttered and lifted her top. "They won't stop," she grumbled as she looked down at her nipples which seemed to be dripping with a thin, watery, milk-like fluid.

Puck gulped. She looked amazing. Her boobs looked amazing, they were plump, full, her skin was almost translucent, the veins stood out so brightly underneath her pale, pale skin, Puck could almost feel the heat from her breasts. "May I?" he whispered, just before his hands touched her skin. Quinn nodded and sucked in a sound, almost a whimper. "Awesome," Puck breathed, enthralled by the beauty before him. "I read about this," he told Quinn although his eyes remained firmly on her weeping, dripping nipples. "There are some theories that suggest..." he paused as he thought how to word his next sentence.

"If you are going to suggest that you try to suck my boobs," Quinn said, quite amused if she was being honest, "I might well advise you to forg..." she stopped as Puck swooped in to claim one nipple with his mouth, the other with his fingers. "Or you could just do that," she sighed as her body burst into flames, at least, it felt like it did on the inside.

"Sweet, little bit salty, weird," Puck mumbled against her breast. "But I like it," he admitted and swapped to her other breast. "I can see this happening a lot, but not out there, not for the cameras," he warned. "I'm going to give Dr Wu a call," he said quietly, but still he couldn't tear himself away from her magnificence. "Soon, I'll call him soon," he groaned and suckled on her some more.

* * *

"Marv, my main man," Puck called as he walked into the pharmacy. "I don't suppose you have...dude, you know just exactly what is on my mind every time," he sighed with undisguised admiration for the old man after he tossed a pack of breast pads to Puck. "Are you sure you're not psychic?" he teased.

"I could well be," Marv replied, nodding as though he was giving the theory some consideration, "or I could just be observant," he added with a grin. "Whatever your lady is using at the moment isn't really soaking it all up, sometimes the leakage is obvious on the screens, especially when they," he nodded towards Puck's drone, "zoom in on her boobs."

"I know," Puck sighed, "assholes, right?" Marv nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Aww, look at her," Quinn murmured as she and Puck sat together, sharing an ice cream and just watching the baby on the huge screen across from the park. "I never knew babies sucked their thumbs before they're born," she commented and dug her little plastic spoon into the tub. Suddenly Quinn jumped and looked down at her swollen stomach. "Hiccups, she has hiccups," she exclaimed and giggled as her whole stomach jiggled up and down. "Look," she cried as the baby on the screen hiccupped in time with Quinn's stomach jerks. "That is the weirdest, weirdest thing," she said quietly, quite in awe of the picture before her. "You know, I think she looks like you," she added, still without taking her eyes from the footage.

"No, she's beautiful, she looks like you," Puck replied, absolutely transfixed, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen either, it seemed so surreal too. In front of him was a giant image of the tiny little being that was hiding away inside the girl who was sat beside him. And he loved them both so much, more than he ever thought he could love anything, ever. He just didn't know how to tell Quinn that.

* * *

The weekly sessions with Roz Washington were working out really, really well. She had convinced Quinn that the most natural way for her to give birth was in the water. She had, in the privacy of the bathroom in the locker room, with water running and with as much covertness as she possibly could, explained to Quinn that, if she elected for a water birth, she and Puck could virtually deliver their daughter themselves with Dr Wu and selected other people present. Shelby Corcoran would have to wait to get her hands on that precious bundle. Secretly, or maybe not so secretly, Roz hoped that her clients would find a way of beating the system, she really hoped that they could find a way to keep their baby, their perfect thing.

* * *

"Week thirty," Quinn sighed as she lay back on Dr Wu's couch to allow him to examine her. "And here comes the heartburn," she winced as the acid struck her the moment she lay flat.

"I know, I'm sorry," Dr Wu said comfortingly as he worked. "Perfect, she is absolutely perfect, heartbeat is perfect, size is perfect, your weight, everything, classic, textbook pregnancy, well done," he praised as he went to wash his hands again. "Just keep on doing what you're doing," he advised.

"So we can still...?" Puck asked, with a slightly suggestive smirk on his face. He made the mistake of looking at Quinn. "Oh come on," he cried, "he knows we do it," he reminded her, indicating the doctor, "Jeez, everyone knows we do it, they see the freakin' footage all the time," he grumbled.

"Yes, intercourse is still fine, as long as Quinn feels comfortable," Dr Wu answered the question with a grin that he tried his best to hide. "But be guided by Quinn," he advised, "there may be positions that are less favourable for her now, ways that suit her better, experiment, try things out," he suggested.

"But don't get too gymnastic," Quinn warned with a scowl at Puck and a narrow-eyed glance at the drone.

"Exactly," Dr Wu agreed quietly.

* * *

"...have twelve hours to complete your task," Altman said with even more boredom than usual.

"Sorry," Puck said aloud, "I wasn't listening, would you repeat that?" he asked.

"I said that this test is worth half of your final grade," Ms Doosenberry said from the front of the class, giving Puck a hateful glare. He was one of the students that got right up her nose. Smart enough to have passed her class if he'd applied himself, lazy enough to just not work at it. Exactly the sort of student that Eleanor Doosenberry hated to have in her classroom.

"I was talking to...never mind," Puck sighed and rolled his eyes as Altman repeated the instructions for the task. "I can tell you right now, Quinn is not going to go for that," he observed with absolute certainty. No way would she take part in any task that involved other people being physically present. And actual public sex? Just the thought of it was gross, even to Puck who, and even he admitted this, was just about as uninhibited as they come.

"Damn straight Quinn is not going to go for that," Quinn exclaimed in a higher than usual voice. "Don't you think people see enough of us naked via the screens? They don't need to _actually _see us naked, live and in the flesh, and wouldn't that be illegal, anyway? A public sex show? I'd have thought that _that_ would be illegal," she stated as a tiny kernel of a thought germinated deep, deep inside her mind. "So that's the way it's going to go," she thought. "Get us figured in people's minds as unfit parents even before she arrives then public opinion will be on your side when you take her, we will be vilified and not you, clever, very, very clever."

* * *

"Look, can you just not contact us when we're in school?" Puck demanded. "I mean, it's bad enough that people think you're nuts and you're talking to yourself but when you're getting thrown out of your class because of it, I think you need to limit the times that you speak to us to outside of school hours, it's only for a couple more months anyway," he stated, nodding at Quinn, she nodded back, they both agreed and wondered why they hadn't thought of this before. No matter, at least they'd thought of it now.

"Fine, I accept that condition," Altman agreed, but only just.

"And no, there won't be a counter agreement," Puck put in quickly, before Altman could think of something to bargain with. "It's either don't speak to us during school or we just ignore you anyway, your choice," he offered. "Altman, silence," he stated firmly, Quinn did the same. "Cool," he whispered and kissed Quinn softly. "Silence is golden, right?"

* * *

"So this is the size of the birthing pool?" Quinn asked as she, Puck and Roz walked around the perimeter of a collapsible, rigid-sided pool. "This is the actual pool?"

"Yep, big enough for you two to be in it and for Dr Wu to help if he's needed," Roz confirmed, "I'll be on hand if you need me too, I used to do this all the time, back in the old days and the warm water eases so much of the pain, you probably won't even need the traditional pain relief," she told Quinn yet again. Quinn was already convinced, she didn't need reminding that in just eight short weeks she was going to suffer the most extreme physical pain of her entire life. And then be left with nothing to show for it except for saggy boobs and stretch marks. That thought almost brought Quinn to tears. Again.

* * *

The whole group of friends took advantage of the warm afternoon sunshine, they lazed around at the side of the football field, Quinn found the slight incline to be extremely advantageous, at least as she lay back against that, the heartburn didn't spring into action. She lay back and sighed, her head rested on Puck's rolled up, discarded shirt. Puck lay at a ninety degree angle to Quinn, his head rested on her thighs, he had one hand on his stomach, the other on Quinn's as the little girl inside Quinn wiggled and jiggled to make her presence known to her daddy.

"Oh, man, that is so gross," Finn cried. He was laid on his stomach, chewing a piece of grass, but he was too nosy to lay down all the way, his head was up and he was watching the soccer team kick the ball around. Out of the corner of his eye he'd seen Quinn's stomach move, under her shirt, like something had moved inside her, like the movie Alien or something. Finn cried out as it did it again.

"S'up?" Puck asked, turning over to his stomach to see Finn on the other side of Quinn, he placed his hand on Quinn's stomach again and traced the movement as it ran across her from hip to hip. "Hey, baby," he whispered, his lips close to Quinn's skin, "you having fun in there today?" he asked quietly and smiled to himself as the little elbow poked back at him.

"What was that?" Finn demanded and crept slightly closer. Suddenly Quinn became the centre of more attention from her friends than she was used to, normally they didn't freak out or do anything unusual with her. "Look, there it is again, what the hell is that?" he cried.

Puck glanced up at Quinn who had pushed up onto her elbows, she nodded so Puck pushed Quinn's shirt higher to expose the stretched skin, the tight mound of the child that lay cradled inside her. "Watch this, it's awesome," Puck whispered then tapped the top of Quinn's bump just under her left boob. Suddenly the clear shape of a foot poked up in answer to the tap. Puck tapped at the opposite corner, at her right hip, and another shape, a less distinctive shape poked out. "We think that's her elbow," he explained as he tapped near to the middle. "Look, that's her butt, that's definitely her butt," he laughed then leaned in to place kisses on the poked up part. He waited till the baby had settled down again then sat up cross legged. "Pass me my guitar," he requested, "watch this," he said with a grin and began playing a rather lovely melody. "Beth I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now," he sang, projecting his voice towards Quinn's stomach. Quinn bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears, she gulped but managed to hold them in, for the moment at least.

Mercedes looked to Quinn for permission and received a nod. Gently, she laid her hand on Quinn's stomach and felt the movements inside, felt the baby almost dance to the sound of Puck's velvety voice. She seemed to really like listening, the sound was intensified when all the guys joined in with the chorus. Mercedes gasped as the baby kicked a little harder when it was just Puck's voice, it was like she'd recognised it from all the other sounds, she knew who her daddy was. Mercedes knelt a little closer and placed both of her hands on Quinn's stomach. "That was beautiful," Quinn managed to say when Puck had finished singing, her voice, although husky, deeper than usual, it was definitely Quinn, the baby moved again, kicked again as though acknowledging her mommy's words.

"Quinn, she knows you, she knows your sounds, she listens to your heart beating twenty-four-seven, how can you give her up?" Mercedes asked, heart-broken for her friends, for the decision they'd had to make to improve their lives and the lives of those around them.

"We just have to," Quinn replied sadly, "that's the rules," she whispered before the lone tear ran down her face.

* * *

"Sorry Altman," Quinn stated, although she could not have sounded any more unrepentant. "That's as good as it gets these days, it's the only position I find comfortable any more and if he goes too deep it hurts, take it or leave it, that's all you're getting, show it or don't, your choice," she said and walked away to the bathroom, completely unashamed that she was naked as she drained the bottle of water in three massive gulps.

Puck laid back on the bed and watched her walk away, he grinned to himself. No matter what she said about her size, her ass was still smokin' and there was only three weeks to go till D day. He sighed and closed his eyes. D day. Delivery day. Puck was dreading it. He was looking forward to it, to finally meet the beautiful little angel that had changed his life but he was dreading it at the same time because he knew, even though Beth would be with someone else, his life and Quinn's life, would never be the same again. Puck knew he had to really push for Quinn to agree to invoke the clause.

* * *

"Mr Puckerman?" the voice said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Puck responded, wondering who the hell was calling.

"It's Dr Johansson," the voice identified himself. "I wondered if you had made up your minds," he said slightly uncomfortably.

"Made up our...? Oh," Puck pondered then realised. "The stem cells, right?" he asked.

"Yes, the stem cells," Dr Johansson answered.

"Yes, yes we have," Puck replied, he sounded quite excited actually. "Quinn would like you to have immediate access," he announced to the doctor and heard the sigh of relief over the phone. "How will we go about it?" he asked.

"I will come to Lima in the next few days and stay until the birth is over," Dr Johansson said, he sounded quite excited. "Don't worry, I don't need to be in the room with you guys, as long as the placenta and umbilical cord are available to me immediately on delivery of them, we should be able to harvest all that we need," he explained. That actually made Puck feel quite a bit better, he wasn't particularly looking forward to yet another person horning in on such an intimate, emotional moment, it was going to be bad enough with the drones broadcasting every single second of it in 'real-time, that was something that both Altman and the mysterious 'master' were immovable on. They insisted and nothing that Quinn or Puck had come up with by way of an argument against it had swayed them in the slightest. Nope, the world was going to witness the very instant that 'Baby Quick', as she had been dubbed by the public, became a part of the population. The only victory they'd had was the one over Shelby Corcoran. Quinn was quite proud of the way she had stood up for herself, for her rights, for their rights. She had insisted that Ms Corcoran would not be allowed into the room at all, she had to wait outside the hospital building, any breach of that would negate her claim to take the child. At least Quinn felt she had a little bit of a say. Ms Corcoran was so desperate to get her hands on the baby that she had agreed to wait outside till it was born, but only because she had become so hated by the public and recognised wherever she went. She hated it, Shelby Corcoran hated it, she remembered a time when she had been the sweetheart of Broadway, a star among stars and now she had nothing, not even a child. Yet.

* * *

"Quinn, breathe, focus on me, watch me," Puck urged gently as Quinn whimpered just a little.

"But it hurts, it really hurts," Quinn cried, beginning to sob a little bit more. The sharpness and the suddenness of the onset of labour had taken them all by surprise. Quinn wasn't sure that she'd really expected the countdown to reach forty weeks and then bang, the pains begin, but she hadn't expected it to be a week early, either. She hadn't expected it to be so freakin' painful, that was for damn sure. "In the water, I want to get in the water," she whimpered, she looked to Roz for guidance. Roz nodded and helped Puck to help Quinn into the pool. "Off," she wailed and tugged at her top, she was sweating, her face was perspiring, she laid back in the water then leaned forward against the edge of the pool. Puck crouched behind her and massaged her back, he took her weight when she leaned back, he took the abuse when she screamed at him, he took it all, took it like a man because he couldn't do anything else to help her, just be there.

"Quinn, Quinn," Roz said urgently, interrupting Quinn's drifting dream sequence, "Quinn, reach down, feel, feel, look, the head, she's crowning, your baby, that's her head, feel, look," she said with intensity in her voice. "Now, I want you to concentrate on the contractions, really focus yourself," she instructed, Quinn nodded with every word despite still crying and sobbing, Puck nodded too and took a firmer hold of Quinn's hand, gave her more to brace against, Ruth took the other, "this is it," she said and stepped back again. "It has to be now, Noah," Roz whispered.

"Quinn?" Puck muttered into the skin below Quinn's ear as she lay back against his chest. "Quinn, marry me, now, right now," he said, it wasn't a question, it wasn't a demand, it was an order. Quinn couldn't answer, she just nodded as she cried, her groan getting louder and louder in the slightly echoey room.

"Will you, Noah Puckerman, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Roz demanded as she supported the baby's head between Quinn's thighs.

"I will," Puck answered and winced as Quinn crushed his hand even harder, moaned even louder.

"Will you, Quinn Fabray, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Roz asked as the baby's beautiful face emerged into the water.

"I wi-i-i-i-i-i-ll," Quinn groaned as the most vicious pain she had ever experienced in her life tore through her, she had never felt such intense, raw pain before, ever.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you man and wife," Roz recited as she concentrated, her words speeding up to get them all out before the baby was completely born. "Argh," she cried as the baby finished her journey and slipped into Roz's waiting hands. Immediately, she handed the baby to Quinn, it was so fast, unbelievably fast, it was like, one second she was still midway out then an instant later she was in Quinn's arms, at Quinn's breast with both Puck's and Quinn's arms wrapped around her and absolutely everyone in the room crying, including Dr Wu who hadn't needed to do anything at all, except observe. The world outside erupted at the pictures on the giant screens, even inside the hospital, cheers and horns could be heard. The public seemed fairly happy about the turn of events.

"Oh my God," Altman shouted as realisation hit him, he looked across the room in fear. The clause, the one they thought they'd hidden so well, it had been well and truly invoked, the contract was void, totally void, Puck and Quinn and Beth, were free.

"Noooooooooooo," Arik Puckerman cried and surged from his seat. How could they do this? How could they defeat him now, at this late stage? How could he tell his wife, Shelby, that her plan to take her husband's grandchild and raise it as her own child had failed? Arik didn't want to go home, the explosion of her vicious, destructive temper was inevitable, his life was not going to be worth living.

* * *

"She is so precious," Ruth whispered as she cradled her granddaughter. "And you're definitely calling her Beth?" she asked, smiling over at her son and his brand new wife. Ruth was so thankful, so very thankful that they had invoked that clause because that was the one that released them from everything, they were no longer beholden to Altman, the drones had already left them, the implants had automatically deactivated, they were free, totally free. And the best news was that Hannah had been given a full scholarship by the governing body of her new school, so regardless of anything, she was still set until she graduated. Quinn would have to rethink her Yale plan though, that was the only fly in the ointment. "Oh, I think she wants her mommy," she grinned as Beth began to twist and squawk in her arms.

Quinn reached out to take her daughter, she felt very shy and incredibly unsure of herself as she offered her breast to the whimpering, wriggling infant. Roz leapt into action. "Not only am I a minister, a birthing coach and a midwife, I'm a lactation adviser too," she grinned. Quinn was very grateful that Roz would be able to teach her how to help her daughter latch on successfully. Puck thought he might be able to show Beth how to do it, but probably not in front of his mother.

* * *

"Did Dr Johansson get what he needed?" Quinn asked sleepily once they were alone, just the two of them and Beth in her clear plastic bassinet.

"Yeah," Puck whispered, he was leaning over the crib, staring intently at the baby, absorbing every single detail. "She looks like you," he commented and glanced over at Quinn when she didn't reply, she looked like she was asleep.

Puck walked around and climbed up onto the bed with Quinn, he spooned up at the back of her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ear. "Did you love me?" Quinn mumbled through lips that barely moved.

Puck couldn't stop the tiny snort of laughter, he glanced at her and gently touched his lips to her cheek. "Yes," he whispered, "especially now."


End file.
